The Lie That Got Away
by CammieAMorgan
Summary: Being a spy means we lie. We lie to protect and we lie because we can. Sometimes a little lie can spiral out of control and cause a massive mess. Sometimes lies can be forgotten over time and when they come to the light. People may just get burnt. A little white lie isn't that bad? Is it? Especially when you lie to the CIA, FBI, Your family and your best friends...yeah...it's bad.
1. Chocolate Cookies and Cameroney's

**The Lie That Got Away**

 **Being a spy means we lie. We lie to protect and we lie because we can. Sometimes a little lie can spiral out of control and cause a massive mess. Sometimes lies can be forgotten over time and when they come to the light. People may just get burnt.**

 **A little white lie isn't that bad? Is it? Especially when you lie to the CIA, FBI, Your family and your best friends...yeah...it's bad.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Cammie POV**

'Gallagher Girl' I was pulled from my thoughts, I turned from the window and look at my Blackthorne Boy smirking at me. 'Penny for your thoughts?' I sigh and look at my hands.

'It feels weird heading to Nebraska to my grandpa's house to clean it out' Zach took my hands and squeezed them.

'Hey, he's in a better place now' He said sweetly

'I know. But if feels like I'm losing everyone I care about.' I looked into his eyes, his smirk was replaced by a sympathetic smile.

'You'll always have me' He said

'And me!' Bex said from the seat next to Zach.

'Thanks' I smiled at them. They nodded. I looked out the window again. I guess I should tell you why we're heading to Nebraska. 6 months ago whilst on a mission, I got a call from my mom telling me that my Grandpa had passed. My Grandpa was the only living relative left on my father's side. We were always close, but he relied on me and my mom when my dad went MIA, and later when my Grandma passed. Because of work I hardly came to Nebraska, although I was there 7 months ago, at least I got the chance to say goodbye.

In his will, the property was left to me. I took the executive decision with mom and Joe to turn it into a safe house for our family and friends, which is why we are travelling up there to prepare it immediately in case anything happens. We are travelling by two cars, in this car is Joe, my mom, me, Zach and Bex. In the car behind is Grant, Nick, Macey, Liz and Jonas. Aunt Abby will be joining in a few days. I wanted all of my close friends and family to have their own compartments within the house if they ever needed it. I wanted it to be as much their home as mine.

30 minutes later Joe turned up the lane towards the the farmhouse. I rolled down the window allowing the cold crisp air to whirl around my face. The smell of wood and hay filled my nostrils. Flooding my brain with memories. Happy memories. Once we pulled up, I darted out of the car towards the front door, because it was secluded the door was always open. Even when the threat that the circle could come after them, the door was always open. My grandparents were just those kinda people, always open to welcome anyone home. As expected the door opened, and I walked into the open plan kitchen/diner/living room. It felt like I was transported back over decades, not much has changed since I was here. I closed my eyes, if I thought hard enough, I could hear my Grandpa playing Jazz on the radio whilst he sits in his armchair reading the paper. If I thought hard enough, I could smell my Grandma baking chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen; she always had some sort of sweet treat for me when I visited, she said my dad was the same. A smile crept onto my face.

'Kiddo?' My mom said from behind, I opened my eyes at turned to her.

'Yeah?' I ask

'Are you okay?'

'Just remembering how they used to be' I gave a weak smile, my mom returned the smile and looked around the room.

'They always made me feel welcome, even after...everything'

'Mom, you know Grandma would have given you her blessing with Joe'

'Really?'

'Really, you were the daughter she never had. She loved you no matter what.' I said enveloping her in a hug

'Thanks Kiddo' She said squeezing me. We stood there until Joe cleared his throat, we turned to look at him.

'How's my favourite girls?' He asked stepping forward

'We're good' We both said at the same time. Joe smiled and wrapped his arms around us. We were in a family hug. We were a family.

Once we parted, we sorted out our rooms. There were 3 bedrooms here. My mom and Joe would have one, Abby would have one (when she arrived), and us 6 would have the last room. This was my room when I was here. We dismantled my bed so that there was enough floor space for all of us. Joe took all the boys aside and gave them a lecture on what would happen if they did any funny business whilst we were here. Let's just say that that he scared them. A lot.

The rest of the day was spent settling in, I sat on the front porch flicking through a photobook I found. I was lost in memories, seeing pictures of my Grandma and Grandpa in their prime day. The smiles beaming up at me looked like they were never going to fade. They were timeless.

'You know, when I stayed with Matthew, he used to come out here and watch the sunset. _Every night_. He said that being at Blackthorne, he forgot how beautiful the view from here was, so he wanted to savour as many sunsets as he could.' Joe said sitting next to me.

'When did you stay with them?' I asked, we both concentrated on the view

'When I ran from home' I looked at him with raised eyebrows, he smiled and continued 'My parents never had the best relationship, they were hardly at home together and when they were they argued. Mrs Morgan always made this place welcoming, so instead of going home during the school breaks, I came here. No questions asked.'

'She always had a good heart'

'So do you' He looked at me, I looked at him. We smiled. 'Come inside, dinner's almost ready', as we got up we heard a car roaring up the road.

'Is Abby early?' I asked looking at Joe, his eyes were set on where the noise was coming from.

'Her flight doesn't leave till tomorrow' He changed his stance, placing himself slightly in front of me. The car that approached was dark, it had tinted windows. This wasn't right.

The car came to a stop next to Joe's. The engine turned off. At this point Zach and Bex had come out to investigate with us, they didn't say anything but read the situation and stared at the car with us. Zach came next to me and placed a hand on the small of my back. The car doors opened and two male figures emerged. They approached us.

'Hey Cameroney!' One of the figures shouted, I instantly knew who it was, so did Joe.

'Jay!' I shouted running towards the figure and leaping into his arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck and me placed his arms around my waist, lifting me up in the air and twirling us around, we were both in fits of laughter as we went around. The laughter, the gun, the shot, the screams. When he put us down we immediately dropped our arms and smiled at each other. 'What are you doing here?' I asked

'Abby said that you would be up here this weekend. She invited us to come up. I'm sorry to hear about Mr Morgan.' His happy smiled turned to a more sympathetic one.

'Thanks' I muttered

'Well isn't little Cameron Morgan, not so little anymore' The other figure said.

'Hello Arthur' I said hugging him

'Karlton. We weren't expecting you' Joe said coming down to greet our unexpected guests, he shook Arthur's hand.

'Abby invited us, is she here?'

'No she should be here tomorrow. Why don't you come inside, Rachel would love to see you'

'Yeah, we'll leave the lovebirds to reunite.' Arthur smiled at me and Jayson.'How long have you been together? Must be what...nearly 8 years?' My blood ran cold. I looked from Arthur to Jason to Joe to Bex and Zach. Both of them were shocked. They both had an expression of utter disappointment and betrayal plastered on their faces.

'Something like that' Jay muttered standing next to me, not looking at anyone.

'Well I assume you have catching up to do.' Arthur said walking away from us and straight into the house ignoring Zach and Bex. Joe looked at me and Jay raising his eyebrows before walking back inside. When the door shut I slapped Jay across the face.

'YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD HIM?!' I screamed at him

'Cam I haven't had a good opportunity' he said rubbing his face

'BULLSHIT! You've had _8 years_ to tell him.' I spat

'Cam it's not that easy. Please, just pretend for a couple of days' He pleaded

'It's not me you have to convince. It's them' I said pointing at my best friend and boyfriend. Zach's expression was dark, he was _beyond_ pissed at this situation. Bex looked at me worried, as if I was someone she'd never seen before.

'You haven't told them, have you?' He asked

'No! Because honestly, I thought that if we saw each other again, you would have grown a backbone and _told your father the truth_. I didn't think this _lie_ would go on for _four years_ Jay!' I took a step towards him 'You need to fix this or I will'. With that, I walked into the house, past Bex and Zach and into the house.

'Cammie, can I talk to you?' Joe asked, I nodded and followed him down to my Grandpa's old study. One the door shut, he looked at me.

'What was Arthur talking about?' He asked.

'Well…' I continued to explain to him everything, what happened 8 years ago when me and Jay were only 10, what we were protecting and the lie itself. The one lie that got away from me.

 **Author's note: Chapter 1 of a new story! Check out my other story: _Somebody Knows..._** **If you're interested in the Heist Society series, check out my other story: _Trust Me._ Which is a twist on the character's and their lives. **

**AllyCarterFan: SEGIIII BAE QUEEN *Insert various emoji's of your choosing (hopefully positive and nice ones)* hope you're doing well! Glad my intro/teaser caught your eye! Hope you enjoyed this story and I look forward to reading your replies on both xxx**


	2. Who and Who?

**Next Chapter update is on Saturday 11th June. (Basically a Saturday upload)**

 **Zach's POV**

'Where's Cammie?' Joe asked

'She's sitting on the porch step.' Bex said 'Do you want me to get her?' She started to get up.

'No, I'll go' He said, he left the room.

'Do you think she's okay?' Macey asked

'I think it's just hard for her to see this place empty' I respond

'It is, Cammie loved it here' Liz added.

'Dinner's in 5' Rachel said, before walking off upstairs. The rest of us sat watching television in the front room when we heard a roar of an engine come closer. Bex and i immediately looked at each other and walked outside. Joe and Cammie were staring at the noise, he stood slightly in front of her, I quickly stood by her, placing my hand on the small of her back. The noise grew louder. The car came closer. It stopped. Two figures emerged.

'Hey Cameroney!' The slightly shorter figure said

'Jay!' Cammie shouted, she started running towards the figure and leaping into his arms, they started twirling around and laughing. They seemed friendly. A little too friendly for me. 'What are you doing here?' She said once he put her down

'Abby said that you would be up here this weekend. She invited us to come up. I'm sorry to hear about Mr Morgan.' I still couldn't see his face

'Thanks' She mumbled

'Well isn't little Cameron Morgan, not so little anymore' The other figure said.

'Hello Arthur' Cammie hugged him

'Karlton. We weren't expecting you' Joe said coming down to greet the unexpected guests, he shook Arthur's hand.

'Abby invited us, is she here?'

'No she should be here tomorrow. Why don't you come inside, Rachel would love to see you'

'Yeah, we'll leave the lovebirds to reunite.' Arthur turned his attention towards Cammie and the other boy. 'How long have you been together? Must be what...nearly 8 years?' Cammie physically tensed. My hands formed fists at my side. Cammie looked at all of us in turn with complete horror on her face. I slipped my mask back on. The mask that Blackthorne and my mother built, the mask that Cammie always managed to knock down.

'Something like that' _He_ said.

'Well I assume you have catching up to do.' Arthur said walking towards the house and straight past me and Bex. Joe lingered for a moment before following suit. He gave me and Bex a cautious look. I diverted my attention back to Cammie just in time to see her give _Jay_ an almighty slap across his face

'YOU STILL HAVEN'T TOLD HIM?!'

'Cam I haven't had a good opportunity' he said rubbing his face

'BULLSHIT! You've had _8 years_ to tell him.'

'Cam it's not that easy. Please, just pretend for a couple of days'

'It's not me you have to convince. It's them' Cammie pointed at us.

'You haven't told them, have you?' He asked

'No! Because honestly, I thought that if we saw each other again, you would have grown a backbone and _told your father the truth_. I didn't think this _lie_ would go on for _8 years_ Jay!' she took a step towards him 'You need to fix this or I will'. She then hurried inside the house, not looking at us. My gaze was fixed on the other boy. He picked a bag out of the car and walked towards us. He stopped when he saw us staring.

'You must be Cammie's friends.' He extended his hand 'I'm Jason Karlton, pleasure to meet you' I stood still. Bex beamed a fixed smile and accepted his hand

'I don't know what you're up to, but I will not hesitate to kill you' Her grip tightened, she released, stepped back allowing him to step inside the house. She then turned to me

' _Did you know about him_?' I hiss

'Hell no! I thought you did!' She said defensively

' _You're her best friend!'_ I say

'And you're her boyfriend!' She retorted

'Touche' I admit. She sighed heavily. 'We better get inside and tell the others'

'I'M SORRY, WHO AND WHO?!' Macey's scream came from inside the house

'I think they already know' Bex said before opening the door.

We walked in and saw Jason sitting nervously on the edge of a sofa. Everyone else was on the opposite sofa leaning towards him. Macey had an evil smile on her face. Cammie came out of the study with Joe, he had a worried expression on his face. Macey jumped up and looked at Cammie.

'Cameron, it's rude not to introduce us to your guests?' She smiled evilly. Cammie looked pissed.

'Dinner's ready' Rachel said. Cammie and Macey stood staring at each other. Joe whispered something into Cammie's ear. She nodded and walked into the kitchen.

'McHenry, help the others set the table' Joe said. Her smile didn't waver.

'Gladly' She then moved over to help Liz set the table.

We all sat around the table. At the head of the table was Rachel, either side of her was Joe and Arthur, Jason sat on the other side of him. Next to Joe was Cammie, Bex and Liz sat next to her. Macey sat next to Jason (which caused Cammie and Nick to glare at her constantly), Jonas sat opposite liz and Grant and I sat on the end. **(IF YOU'RE CONFUSED, I'LL TRY AND DRAW AN EXPLANATION)**

 **Joe...Cammie...Bex...Liz...Nick**

 **Rachel... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Zach**

 **Arthur...Jason...Macey...Jonas...Grant**

 **(HOPE THIS HELPS :D)**

The adults were talking about work, Macey was talking to Jason. Cammie was avoiding eye contact with everyone.

'So Jason, where did you go to school?' Macey asked.

'EdgeMount' He said proudly, Grant snorted. 'What's that suppose to mean?' He said

' _EdgeMount the school for pompous smugs who worship the FBI_ ' Grant mocked.

'97% of their graduates end up going to the FBI or Interpol' Jonas chimed in.

'What about the other three percent?' Macey enquired

'They're dead' Jason muttered. Arthur cleared his throat.

'So Cameron, the offer still stands' She looked up at him from pushing her food around the plate

'And again I'm saying no.'

'Sorry to be nosey, but what offer?' Macey asked, she got a glare from Cammie and Joe.

'The FBI has been very interested in Cameron' He turned his attention to Cammie 'They've now offered you triple what the CIA are paying you'

'My answer is still no' she said firmer

'Come on Cameron, this offer is amazing! You were the best in the trials!'

'You took part in trials?' I looked at her, she gave a quick glance at me

'Yes'

'And she was unbelievable! The best agent the FBI's ever seen!' Arthur said

'She's the best the CIA's ever seen' I add, Arthur turned his attention to me for the first time, Rachel, Joe and Cammie gave me warning looks. I leant back in my chair casually.

'I'm sorry boy, but who are you?'

'I'm Zachary Goode'

'GOODE?' Arthur shouted 'AS IN-

'Arthur, Rachel and I need to speak to you in the office' The adults stood up and left the room. Silence passed us before Jason spoke up

'Cam, why didn't you tell me?' Jason whispered to Cammie

'It was none of your business' She responded through gritted teeth.

'Cam, you know what she did to-' Jason began. Cammie shot up out of her chair

'YES I FUCKING KNOW WHAT SHE DID! I RELIVE IT EVERY DAMN TIME I CLOSE MY EYES JASON! BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH BECAUSE YOU'RE TO MUCH OF A GOD DAMN COWARD TO TELL PEOPLE THE TRUTH' She exploded

'Cam she tortured you' Jason said calmly

'THANKS FOR REMINDING ME! You don't know what it's like to have those images replayed in your head every. Fucking. Second. Of. every. Fucking. Day.' Jason stood up

'I do. I know what it was like when my mom came back from her missions, hearing her cry herself to sleep every night. See her brand a knife or a gun at any slight movement. _You_ don't know what it's like to have a parent point a gun at you, cry when she realised who it actually was, then turn the gun on herself and pull the trigger. If you think I don't know, well I do Cam. I do.' His voice didn't break, he stood there emotionless as Cammie's anger disappeared from her face.

'I need some air' She said before hastily leaving through the front door. Silence engulfed us

 **Author's note: Hello everybody! The reviews so far for the first chapter have been amazing! I've seen some familiar...faces?...screen names?..Idk...but anyway thank you for loving this story as much as I've loved brainstorming it! See you next Saturday xxx**

 **Marvel GG: Aw thank you! If I ever become a writer, don't worry I'll make sure you all know what happens...I may or may not be writing my own story...but as a true Gallagher Girl...I'll deny everything. I'm glad you enjoy all three stories, the Heist Society series is A LOT harder to write about compared to GG, I think it's because I can imagine myself as Cammie more than I can Kat. But I won't give up, and neither should you! #LifeAdvise xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: Thank you so much! I hope to keep writing, but judging by these lovely comments, everyone is enjoying it, so I'll keep writing! The love triangle becomes a whole lotta complicated in the next chapter! (But you didn't hear it from me!) xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Trouble should be my middle name. I'm looking forward to reading your comments on both stories, hopefully both are up to par! All my stories will have the same cover of the sky on so you'll be able to tell when I release furture stories (stay tuned). I've written a couple of chapters already, and it gets juicy!xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: First of all, I love your name! Thank you so much! xxx**


	3. I Was Crying

**Cammie POV**

'I need some air' I made my excuse before running out the door. The laugh, the gun, the shot, the scream. I ran past the cars and ran through the field till I got to the lake about 5 minutes from the laugh, the gun, the shot, the scream. I paused right on the water edge. The water was illuminated by the moon which was peering into the sky. Being in the countryside, you can see all the stars twinkling. It was beautiful. I felt a warm tear trickle down my face. Then another. And another. Soon I was crying my eyes out in the middle of nowhere for no reason. That's not strictly true... I knew why I was crying. I was crying because I would never see or hear my grandparents again. I was crying because that house will forever be plagued with their memories. I was crying because of a stupid lie that got out of hand. I was crying because a childhood friendship seemed to have disappeared. I was crying because I was an idiot for talking to Jason the way I did, when his heartbreak is just as big as mine. I was crying because of the laugh, the gun, the shot and the scream. I was crying because in this moment, right now, the whole world was turning, so silent, so peaceful, so content, yet I was too self-absorbed, that I didn't count my blessings. I don't know how long I stood there, but I did, just staring at the stars engulfed in my own thoughts.

'CAMMIE!' I heard my name in the distance. 'CAMMIE!' I heard my friends calling. I stood there. Listening, to see if they were getting closer. They were. 'CAMMIE' I could hear Bex calling my name. There was a large willow tree to my right. I ran towards it and began to climb. The thick branches and leaves are perfect for a chameleon like me. I managed to get myself settled when I saw Jason emerge with the others 'CAMMIE!' He called, he looked around the lake.

'I thought you said she'd be here' Zach spat.

'Me and Cam came here all the time to...talk' His eyes rested on the tree

'Talk about what exactly?' Bex snapped. A smile cut across his face, he turned to Bex

'Cam's actually a really shit chameleon' He said

'HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!' I said leaping from the tree and ran towards him, I aimed a punch at him and he blocked it. He tried to grab my wrist, but I dodged him. We sparred like this for ages.

'Come on Cam, you know you can never hide from me' He smiled whilst grabbing my wrist, pulling me closer to him.

'I guess we've both been good at hiding' I pulled away from him

'Cam…' He reached forward

'No. Jason, I'm tired of the secrets. I'm tired of keeping them from my friends'

'What secret?' Grant asked. I had completely forgot that me and Jason weren't alone. Kinda embarrassed with what happened between me and Jason..I mean...we were pretty physical...we did know each other's bodies...I looked out across the lake, wrapping my arms across my body.

'Tell them.' I said

'Cam…' I snapped my head to him

'Either you tell them, or I will. And _trust me_ if I tell them, I will never talk to you again.' I looked at him dead in the eye. He stared back. When he realised I was serious, he sighed. I turned my attention back to the water. I could sense Jason turning his body away from me.

'About 8 years ago, I made a discovery. I told Cammie about it and we came up here a lot, just to get away from everything. Then my dad jumped to the conclusion that we were dating, and I begged Cammie to keep it a secret.'

'You also promised that you would tell him the truth by the end of the year' I mutter

'Cam…' He warned

'Sorry, continue' I mumble

'What was the secret that you couldn't tell your father?' Nick asked. Suddenly Macey let out a gasp.

'Holy Shit! I know, I know!' She jumped up and down. I turned towards her.

'Do you?' I asked, she nodded her head and bounced over to me. She whispered in my ear. My mouth fell open and I looked at Jason. 'She's right' His eyes widened. Macey had a beaming smile, she looked at Bex. Bex's eyes widened

'Wait, do you mean-' She began, then she looked at Jason 'Are you-'

'YES I'M GAY!' He shouted 'AND I'M HAPPY!' He then turned to me smiling, I couldn't help but smile in return. 'I'm happy Cammie!' He ran towards me and picked me up, we spun around laughing like we did as kids when he confided in me with his sexuality. Back before the lie started and our lives got in the way. Back before the laugh, the gun, the shot and the scream.

'I'm so proud of you' I said to him when he put me down.

'Thank you for always believing in me' He said

'Anytime Jay' I planted a kiss on his cheek. I turned to the others 'Can you see why his father thought we were dating?' I asked

'Yeah. Cam, I'm sorry for giving you a hard time at dinner, I just honestly didn't think you were one of those girls' Macey said, looking at her feet

'Cam has only done it to protect me' He said to Zach, who just stood there.

'Is everyone okay with Jason? Because if not, then there are going to be some problems' I say, looking at each of my friends in turn.

'Cam, it's okay, it doesn't change anything' Bex said

'Thanks' Jason said, his voice wavered slightly. He looked at me and looked at Zach 'We'll leave you alone' He whispered. I nodded and looked out to the water once again. I heard the others move away. Leaving me and Zach alone. In silence.

'So...the FBI?' He broke it first

'It was an offer, I did the trials to be polite.'

'So you never considered the job?' I shook my head

'No. The CIA was always where I was going to go'

'What about me being a Goode?'

'The Circle destroyed Jay's mother, made her lose her mind, and eventually-'

'-she took her own life.' He finished for me. I stayed still. The laugh, the gun, the shot, the screams. I felt two strong arms snake their way around my waist. And I forgot all thoughts. Zach's head leant against my shoulder, his warm breath tickling my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes. 'Do I have to pretend that I'm not madly in love with you?' He asked. My stomach did a flip.

'I guess' I mutter, I turned in his arms, making our bodies close and our foreheads touching. 'I'm sorry' I say, looking into his emerald eyes. A smirk played on his lips

'Why apologise Gallagher Girl?'

'Because this could be hard for you' I say

'Spy' He pointed to himself, I rolled my eyes and he laughed. 'I love you Cammie.'

'I love you Zach' I planted a little peck on his lips, he instantly pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. We broke for air when we heard our names being called.

'We should head back' I said.

'You go first, I need to clear my head' He said giving me a quick kiss on my forehead and let me go. The wind blew, I listened carefully, a faint laugh was carried in the wind, the same laugh that then followed shots and screams.

 **Author's note: Sorry that this chapter is a day late, I got so side tracked with my other story that I completly forgot to upload until 2am UK time. So to compensate, double upload today! One secret has now been revealed...but what about the laugh, the gun, the shot, and the scream? All will be revealed soon. On another note, as Cammie said:** ' ** _Is everyone okay with Jason? Because if not, then there are going to be some problems',_** **honestly if you are homophobic you can leave this story now, Jason's sexuality isn't the main plot of this story but is only a little character detail, it doesn't change him in any way, shape or form. I'm a strong believer in equality and thought that there isn't enough stories that explore the different relationships we have in the world. Double upload today xxx**

 **Reader101010101: Thank you so much, hope you enjoyed this chapter! xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: Thank you so much...did you like my little twist of a sequel?! The new story follows the same characters with the same secrets and is almost a separate series to** ** _The Lie That Got Away_** **, I did try and connect this story to my new one but it was too confusing because some secrets revealed in TLTGA chapter like 5 would have been revealed in Chapter 7 of the other one so the stories didn't flow properly. (I've written over 10 chapters for both stories!) Thank you again for finding my stories 'amazing' I just love writing them! xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: I think Jason got the impression considering the way Cammie acted around him and the tension caused but I don't think now that his secrets out, that he'd be too bothered in Cammie's love life. Jason's mother's death is very sad...and very mysterious...all will be revealed next week...Thank you for loving the story xxx**


	4. Don't Let Her

**Zach POV**

Cammie started to disappear from view. I picked up a stone that was sitting by my foot, I picked it up and skimmed it across the water. I took a deep, long breath and stared up at the sky. The stars were sparkling like crazy; it was beautiful. Then I began to think, and the sky wasn't beautiful anymore.

I don't trust Jason. I don't. Not because he's gay, I have no problem with his sexuality, it's just...him and Cammie seem to have...history. I love Cammie more than anything in the world, and we've been through _a lot_. I know every detail about Cammie; I know when she's happy, when she's scared, when she's about to do something completely and utterly irresponsible and life endangering. I know Cammie...yet I didn't know about Jason. I wouldn't have thought to have looked in the tree, I thought she would have run away...again...yet Jason knew, Jason knows Cammie. Better than me? I don't think so. But maybe… he does. Maybe she trusts him more than me. Maybe they have more secrets.

'dime for your thought?' I turned to see Joe coming towards me with a smirk on his face. I turned away from him.

'Why not penny?' I asked

'We don't mention Penny around here' He stated. He seemed troubled, as if a penny meant something to him.

'I didn't know about Jason' I blurted.

'He's a family friend' He said

'I don't trust him' I blurted out, Joe sighed

'I don't either' I looked at him

'Why not?' I asked

'Abby wouldn't just send them up here for no reason. They would have had a plan'

'For what?' I asked. Joe sighed again

'Arthur and Matthew went back a long time. They both loved Rachel, and in the end Matt won'

'So this is revenge?'

'I don't know. I'm suspicious over them'

'Why?' I asked. Joe paused.

'Penny. Her death was suspicious'

'In what way?'

'She was a highly trained operative, with advanced training in conditions far worse than what the Circle offered. She was up for a big promotion, was going to get an award from the Pentagon, she was so happy...and suddenly she killed herself'

'With Jason as the only witness' I breathed out

'Was he?' Joe looked at me 'You know yourself how memories can be suppressed and altered. The story never fitted together. There were bits missing and-' He closed his mouth quickly, he had said too much. I wasn't going to ignore it.

'And what?'

'And Cammie's alibi was just as sketchy' He looked at me stern. He was serious. This had been something that had played on his mind for a while. And he was finally admitting it.

'You don't think…'

'I don't. But the stories don't fit. We didn't question it at the time, they were both distraught.' He took a deep breath 'Perhaps them being together may uncover the truth.'

'Cammie's memory isn't what it used to be. She's scared to dive back into her past' I admitted, Joe looked at me, he looked in deep thought.

'Tell the others. I want you all to work out what happened that day. Rachel, Abby and I will take Arthur. You all take on Cammie and Jason'

'So you want me to interrogate my girlfriend! If Cammie finds out, we're all in deep shit' I pointed out. Joe took a step towards me

'Then don't let her find out' He whispered and smiled

 **Cammie POV**

I was about to walk into the house when.

'Cammie. We need to talk' I sighed and turned to see Jason leaning on his dad's car.

'What is it about?' I asked, hoping it wasn't what I thought it would be.

'The other thing' Shit. I thought, it was what I thought.

'What other thing?' I said innocently, his expression darkened

'Cammie you know full well that I mean' His voice was angry.

'Jason, this isn't the time' I said beginning to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist.

'Cam...since seeing you...I…'

'Keep reliving it?' I said, he tilted his head slightly, a smile playing on his lips

'So you have too?'

'Jason, we need to tell someone the truth'

'NO' He shouted, His face darkened again. 'No, because if we do, people will ask questions. People will get involved and-'

'People will find out the truth' I interrupted. His mouth drew a thin line.

'No they won't...not if we keep our promises'

'I've never been good at keeping promises' I muttered backing away from him slightly, he stepped towards me. He appeared dangerous. Who am I kidding? _He is dangerous_.

'You _will_ keep this one' He warned

'We'll see about that' I opened the door and nearly fell into the room. But I didn't. Jason was laughing, to everyone sitting in the front room, the mood between me and Jason seemed lighthearted and fun. Nothing seemed wrong. But to me, everything was wrong. Jason wanted me to keep his secrets, secrets and memories I haven't thought about for 8 years. Memories that I forgot and suppressed. The laugh, the gun, the shot, the screams. Haunting my life for a long, long time. And now seeing Jason has brought the memories out again. Seeing Jason like this _is scaring me_. Penny's death was an international incident within the CIA, FBI, Interpol, Embassies across the world, and my family. Jason and I were the only witnesses...some may say...we were the only suspects. But because of the Circle's use of manipulation and my father's death being fairly recent...her death was ruled as a suicide. This was a lie. This was the lie that we told to our parents. This was the lie we told to the CIA, the FBI, Interpol and Embassies across the world. This was the lie that got away.

 **Authors note: The main plot to the story has now been revealed. Penny's death and what surrounded it has come back to haunt her. Cammie's life is never simple...or honest...let me know what you thought of the two secrets revealed: Jason's sexuality and Penny's mysterious death. Hope my two chapter update makes up for it being a day late. Sorry again! Next Chapter is SATURDAY 18TH JUNE. xxx**


	5. You Murdered Someone

**Bex POV**

Cammie came stumbling into the room, she looked shaken up, Jason was laughing but was staring intensly at Cammie, her expression changed and she started laughing as well. This all seemed too fake...

'Had fun kids?' Rachel said from the kitchen

'Yep' Jason said, popping the 'p'. Cammie only nodded.

'Okay, well it's getting late now' Rachel turned to us 'Goodnight girls' She then left to go upstairs. Cammie was staring into space. Hey eyes clouded over.

'Cam?' She snapped her head up to me. Something was wrong with her. 'I didn't bring pjs, can I borrow yours?' I said casually

'Sure' She muttered and started to walk upstairs, Jason was still staring at her. I didn't like this. When were were up in the room, alone, I shut the door.

'Cam, what's wrong?' I asked

'Nothing that you need to worry about'

'Cam, what did Jason do?' I stepped closer to her

'Why do you think he's done anything?' Cammie was panicking.

'Because he was staring at you as if you _murdered_ someone' She physically tensed when I said that word. She turned her back on me.'Ha...have you?' I whispered, she spun around with an annoyed expression. This was her mask. Cammie was hiding something.

'Bex I'm a spy, killing people is kinda part of the job' She snapped, I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

'You're lying' I smirked, her mask wavered slightly, but she didn't say anything. 'And I'm going to find out why' I said

'Can you drop this please' She snapped

'Cam, you aren't the same girl from a couple of days ago' I whispered

'BECAUSE I'M IN MY GRANDPARENTS HOUSE WHEN THEIR DEAD BEX! You wouldn't understand because you have all your family safe and sound' She turned her back on me.

'I thought I lost a sister when you ran away Cammie' I whispered

'Which time? Cause I ran a lot' She snapped

'Everytime' I mumbled before walking out of the room and came face to face with Jason. He was leaning against the wall opposite our door, he was smiling evilly. 'You won't get away with this' I slithered, he raised an eyebrow.

'With what? I haven't done anything?' He was casual. Too casual. As if he's been preparing this story for a _long, long_ time.

'I'll find out' I teased, his smirk faultered slightly

'And why should I be scared?' He teased back

'I'm a Gallagher Girl. We always find out' I lent against the door. He uncrossed his arms and stepped closer to me

'Not anymore' He whispered before strolling down the corridor. My heart was pounding, and a bad feeling crept into my stomach. Did he mean that I wasn't a Gallagher Girl anymore? Or that I won't find out. This was bad.

I opened the bedroom door and saw that Cammie was sound asleep in her sleeping bag. She wouldn't stay that way forever. I walked downstairs, Zach and the others were gathered around the table, they stopped talking when I approached.

'What's going on?' I asked looking at everyone.

'Joe doesn't trust Jason, and neither do I' Zach said

'I don't either' I piped up

'Why?' Macey said

'Cammie seems...off' I raised my hands up in defeat 'I ask her what was wrong and she said it was nothing we had to worry about'

'But it is' Zach said

'In what way?' Grant asked, Zach nodded at Jonas who had his laptop in front of him; he spun it around to face us.

'This is Penelope Karlton, a freelance spy that worked for the CIA, FBI, Interpol, the Pentagon, had a brief stint in oversea Embassies and-'

'Is dead' Liz finished off.

'Her death was ruled as a suicide. The only witnesses were Jason and Cammie' Zach said. Liz gasped.

'She's never mentioned it before'

'But she remembers it' I muttered

'When?' Zach asked me

'Nightmares. She's muttered the name Penny a couple times, I didn't think much of it' I relive those nights, waking up hearing Cammie screaming or crying, or both. We learnt to deal with them, sleep through them. Because Cammie never forgot, and she never stopped.

'She remembers' Macey said

'We need to find out what happened' Zach stood up 'It's now our mission'

'Where is Jason?' Grant asked 'Where's Cammie?'

'Cammie's asleep' Then we heard screaming from upstairs 'and her nightmares have begun' I looked at Zach and he nodded, her nightmares don't last that long if Zach or any of us are around. We made our way upstairs and saw our room was open. Cammie was crying whist Jason was comforting her.

'It's okay Cammie. You're safe' He soothed

'Cath...Catherine…' She mumbled through tears

'Catherine is dead'

'Sh..she's dead' She repeated, then Cammie looked at me. 'She's dead. Real or Fake?'

Real or Fake is a game we had to play when Cammie returned that summer. It helps to fit the piece's into place which Dr Steve manipulated. It helps Cammie know what happened is real and which memories are faked.

'Real' I gave a reassuring smile. She nodded then stood up out of Jason's grasp and looked at him.

'Penny's dead. Real or Fake?' She said

'Cam…' Jason tried to grab for her but Cammie stepped away from him

'Real or Fake?' She repeated through gritted teeth.

'Real' Jason whispered. 'Cammie can you just-'

'I killed her. Real or Fake?' Tears were forming in her eyes. Jason sighed.

'Cammie, you know what happened. _She killed herself_.' Jason stepped closer, Cammie picked up the gun from the table and pointed it at Jason.

'Gallagher Girl. Don't' Zach spat. Cammie ignored us. She concentrated on Jason.

'REAL OR FAKE?' She shouted at him, tears falling slowly. Jason sighed

'Real' he muttered.

Cammie looked at him like her world came crashing down. She was still confused.

'You're gay. Real or Fake?' She said, Jason looked over his shoulder.

'Real' He said turning to face Cammie.

'Gallagher Girl' Zach stepped forward slowly, Cammie's eyes darted to him and back to Jason.

'Jason. Start walking back slowly' I said

'But..but..'

'Cammie's in a dreamlike state, she can't tell the difference between reality and imagination clearly. She won't hurt you if she has to, but step back.' Jason nodded and started to move back.

'Bex. Clear the room and shut the door behind you'

'Zach-'

'Baxter. Trust me.' He said. Although I could see the back of his head. I could tell that he was smirking. Once Jason was out of the room, I slowly shut the door, watching Cammie point the gun on herself. Fuck.

 **Authors Note: Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnnn. What is Cammie going to do with the gun? Will she hurt herself? Or will she hurt Zach? Thank you for appreciating my stupidity last week and forgetting to update, hope you all enjoyed the double upload! See you again next Saturday which is the 25th! xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: You're welcome! Hope you enjoyed this story and I look forward to seeing your review for this chapter! xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Catherine just can't get away from anyone can she? She's like a bad smell that you can't get rid of...This story surprisingly has no 'circle' relation, it's a completely separate story from _that_ part of the GG series...yet Catherine's manipulation will always haunt Cammie forever. Sad really. OMG! I didn't think about the different time zones people were in! I can't believe with Australia is so far ahead...this story is almost a sunday upload for you :P Sorry if it's caused you any inconvenience! Love ya always xxx**

 **Guest: Thank you Esby so much! I'm glad that you enjoy my stories, and thank you for commenting! If you want to make further comments, instead of 'guest' you can put your name or end your review with Esby so that I'll know it's you in future! Hope I'll hear from you soon, happy reading :D xxx**


	6. Cammie Wasn't Cammie

**Zach POV**

Bex slowly left the room. Cammie's eyes flickered between me and her. It seemed almost as if she had no power over her own arms as the gun slowly turned towards her. My heart stopped momentarily.

'Gallagher girl…' I warned slowly, tears were streaming down her face. 'Please don't' I whimpered.

'Zach I'm a murderer. I killed Penny and I lied about it to everyone! _I'm a monster_ ' her voice shook as she spoke. The gun edged closer to her head. It pained me to see her in this state. Broken.

'Cam, you are far from being a monster' I soothed

'She was practically family. And I killed her.' Her finger danced across the trigger ever so slightly. I look a slow step forward.

'Cammie please put the gun down'

'Why? I'm a monster! Catherine and Dr Steve made me a monster. I'm a danger to everyone! It's better if I wasn't here.'

'Cam, remember that summer you went away?' I took another step forward. She nodded her head slowly. 'Do you remember what happened to me?' I asked

'You went mad and crazy' she said

'Exactly. And how do you think I'm going to feel if you pull that trigger? Cammie, I can't live without you' I took another step. She looked at me worried. As if in her head, something clicked and she realised what she was doing. And what she was doing was terrifying. All of a sudden she dropped the gun and sank to her knees beginning to sob. I rushed over to her kicking the gun far away from her. I sank down consuming her in my arms, rocking her back and forth while she sobbed into my chest. After a few minutes she looked up at me with tearstained eyes, her cheeks blotchy and red. She looked so innocent, so sad, the same way she did when coming back from that summer. The way she wandered around the halls of Gallagher not knowing what she was doing, her body just taking her around the school. Her body having a mind of its own. When Cammie wasn't Cammie.

'I don't deserve you' She whispered. I couldn't help but smirk

'I don't deserve _you_ ' I said back to her, staring into her eyes. She placed her hands on my chest and sighed.

'Zach, I'm serious-'

'So am I' I cupped her face in my hands, my back was against the wall and she was in between my legs.

'You deserve so much better. You deserve a girl that isn't crazy like me' She muttered. A sad feeling grew in my stomach.

'You're probably right' I smirked. She looked at me with sad eyes. 'I could do better. But…' I paused for dramatic effect 'I'd rather be stuck with you' I pressed my forehead against hers. She shut her eyes.

'You're so cheesy' She whispered. I chuckled.

'Yeah but you love me' I said. She opened her eyes just so that she could roll them.

'I guess I do' She smirked at me. 'I love you Blackthorne Boy'

'I love you too Gallagher Girl' I pecked her lips lightly. She buried her head in my chest and snuggled into me. This reminded me of the cave we went to before breaking into Blackthorne all those years ago. Somethings don't change.I can feel Cammie falling asleep on me. I wrap my arms around her tighter. I want to protect her for as long as possible. And to be honest, I'm scared. If Cammie killed Penny _and lied about it_ , then this secret needs to be kept a secret. If this secret gets out. Cammie's career would be over. Her family's reputation would be ruined. Everything she built up and protected would be destroyed. I can't let this happen. This secret has to stay safe. I need to protect the secret, just as much as I need to protect Cammie.

I stay with Cammie sleeping on my chest as I watch the moon and the stars glistening over the mountains and trees. The door creeps open slightly, my attention is drawn to the door as Joe tentatively steps in.

'How is she?' He whispered.

'Upset' I replied 'Did Bex tell you?' I asked

'She did. I believe that there is more to the story. I personally don't feel that Cammie would be able to kill someone. This was before Gallagher. Before she knew about being a spy. Before she was trained-'

'Before the Circle ruined her life' I finished. Joe sighed and nodded.

'She's had a hard life' He said looking down at Cammie's sleeping body

'And if what happened was true' I looked down at Cammie as well 'Then life is about to be a whole lot more complicated' I added whispering. I looked up at Joe. 'What's the problem about me being a Goode? Cammie said it was because of the Circle, but I feel like there's more to it.' Joe once again sighed.

'Catherine and Penny were partners. I would even say that they were friends. And when Catherine joined the Circle, Penny was distraught. She trusted Catherine with her life...and then she began to worry that Catherine _may_ just take her life.' I sighed and looked out of the window.

'Why does my mother have to keep ruining my life?' I said aloud but mostly to myself.

'Because she's a psychotic bitch' I heard a mumble from under me. Cammie was staring up at me awake. On the inside I was panicked. _Did Cammie hear the entire conversation_? But on the outside, I was my usual calm, cocky self. I smirked down at her.

'Miss me?' I teased. She rolled her eyes pushing down on my chest getting up. She stood up and stretched. She then turned to Joe.

'How's Jason?' She asked. My heart sank slightly. Of course she asked about him.

'He went out for air and hasn't come back. Arthur is getting worried.' Cammie sighed.

'I know where he might be' She said

'Where?' I asked. Cammie was still staring at Joe. Joe was looking at her with a slightly worried expression mixed with anger. But being Joe Soloman...you can never really tell.

'He wouldn't be able to get through' He said. Cammie shook her head.

'We've always found a way to get in. I've done it a few times when I've been up here' She admitted.

'Why?' Joe said angrily.

'Curiosity' She admitted.

'Cammie, it's trespassing. That property belongs to the government'

'Yeah well so do we.' She stated. Joe curled his fingers into fists.

'Cammie, you're playing with fire' He warned.

'Hasn't bothered me so far' I could tell from Cammie's cheery tone that she was smiling. Joe huffed but didn't say anything. Cammie's phone began to ring, she dived towards her phone. She answered.

'Jason?' She asked. She turned so she was facing me and Joe. 'Jason?' She repeated. 'Jason what's going on?' Her face grew scared as Joe and I stepped closer. 'Jason can you hear me?' Her eyes darted between us. We listened carefully. 'Jaso-' She was interrupted by a gunshot.

 **Authors note: And that's that...End of story, finished, complete...not to return to again...bye...**

 **Only joking! I wish I could see some of your faces rn...anyway...next update is next Saturday 2nd July...OMG July already! This year has gone so quickly...**

 **Booknerd101010101: I knowwwwwwwww shit's getting real in the next few chapters; there are more twists and turns than a carnival ride! xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Dw i am continuing this story, i love writing the stories i have going, make sure you check them out xxx**

 **Guest: Every Saturday I upload this story, hope you enjoyed this story, and I look forward to hearing from you soon xxx**


	7. Jump And Run

**Cammie POV**

Gunshot. The loud piercing noise. It's something you don't forget. It's something that I've heard for a lot of my life, something that gets blurred into the background. Everyone is used to a car horn blurting...yet everyone still jumps. It's the same for a gunshot and me. I'm so used to the noise, it's almost normal...yet when I hear it, I can't help but jump. Jump and run. Yet this gunshot terrified me. This gunshot meant one thing. Trouble. There's always been something about myself that has scared me, it's scared me ever since I came back that summer; my mind wanders sometimes. I could start to think about different things, then I snap back to reality and I'm somewhere completely different. Usually I'm running. Which is what's happened now. As soon as I heard the gunshot, I was transported back to the day Penny died. Her laugh blowing with the wind. The gun that shouldn't have been in our hands. The shot which noise pierced the sky as much as the bullet pierced Penny's heart. Then my scream, my scream that I've sadly perfected over the years. Penny's body on the ground, the blood oozing from her chest, her eyes flickering up at us and finally resting on the sky open. Her eyes haunt me more than Catherine's. Her brown eyes were so full of life and I watched as the life drained away from them. After I found out she was dead, can you guess what I did?

 _I ran._

Which is what I seem to be doing now. Running away from my grandparent's house. Running from my family and friends who want to protect me, who I should be protecting. Running towards my past. Running towards the shitty secrets that I should never have kept. Running towards the stupid, fucking lies that are slowly dragging me down. Running because it's all I ever seem to do. Running from the truth. Running for my sanity. I'm brought back to reality when I feel hot tears streaming down my face as I weave my way through the long grass and plants. I keep going. I hear my name in the distance being called. My friends are trying to find me. I have to remember that everyone is looking for me. I keep pounding my legs against the ground as I begin my up hill climb towards where Penny died, and where Jason probably is. The ground starts to become leveller and I slow down. But I don't stop. The scenary began to change, instead of long grass towering over me, the area ahead began to clear. My path became blocked by tall fences with metal spikes on top. This was to ward people off. This was because of me. I stop for a moment and stare at this huge wall in my path. I remember when they built it. They built it because of me. I turn to my left, my gaze rests on a tree stump. I walk towards it and trace the top of it with my finger tips. I close my eyes and remember the scared little girl sitting there with a blanket wrapped around her with flashing lights illuminatng the sky more than the stars could whist being questioned by the FBI and CIA. I open my eyes and stare at the sky. Not allowing tears to fall. I stare at the brightest star in the sky 'Some people believe that things happen for a reason. As a spy, we have to question it. Why did you die? Why did you leave me? I'm not the girl that you had to protect dad. I don't know who I am any more.' I mutter to the star, as if I'm talking directly to my dad. I would give _anything_ to hear his voice again, to have him hug me and tell me that the monsters under my bed couldn't hurt me. But the monster is now me. I'm scared of myself. I shake myself off and focus on why I'm here. Jason. I walk about 100 yards along the fences and when I get to a panel, I look at it closely and see a tiny 'x' marked on the wood. When me and Jason first came back here after...you know...we discovered that this panel was broken slightly and the gap was only big enough for someone small. Luckily me and Jason were both small then...and now. I kick the panel back slightly allowing a small gap for me to squeeze through. The dirt on the other side was disturbed, meaning that _somebody_ must have come through here recently. Once I was through I dust myself off and look around the space. The fences continue around the space. The little stream that used to run along this creek has long since dried up. I walk along the dried bank for a while but then something catches my eye. The earth below me was encrusted with dry blood. A stain on the ground that mother nature herself couldn't get rid of. A mark that will forever remind us that someone died here. I step over it tentatively, willing myself to walk away from it. I walk a few steps further but I stop in my tracks and turn back to stare at the spot. I've been here _multiple times_ before...and _that patch of blood is new_. I've never seen it before. My pulse begins to quicken. 'Jason' I whispered out loud. I turned on my heels and ran towards a little cave which was halfway up the stream. As I get closer, I notice a trail of blood. Fresh blood. Which lead towards the cave entrance. I automatically reach for where my gun should be...but I don't have it. 'Shit' I mutter to myself. I check my other pocket. I don't have my phone. I'm alone with someone who's bleeding. I suck in a big breath and race cautiously into the cave entrance. 'Jason?' I whisper

'C...Cam?' I hear Jason whimper

'I'm here' I move deeper into the little cave and find Jason propped up against the cave wall, clutching his stomach. He was bleeding badly. I sink to him and exam the wound. Bullet hole. I turn his body slightly causing him to whimper in pain. 'Sorry' I mutter as I rip part of my shirt to make a bandage around his body. Macey is going to kill me when she sees what I've done to my top. Once the bandage is secure, I hold Jason's face in mine, he was getting cold and the colour was draining from his face. 'Jason what happened?' I whispered

'We. Aren't. Alone' He muttered. My heart began to speed at a scarily fast pace.

'Someone shot you? Who?' I asked

'The person that saw.' He muttered, already beginning to drift into unconsciousness.

'Jason?' I lightly slapped him across the face, making him stay with me. His eyes flickered open. 'Saw what Jason? Who saw what?' I asked

'They. Saw.' He mutters. A thought hit me and I gasped.

'They saw Penny?' I asked. Suddenly Jason seemed to have a moment of life within him. He grabbed a hold of my shoulders. He was scaring me. His pupils were so dilated, he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

'Cammie run' He muttered to me. Slowly his grip on my arms loosened and his eyes sink closed

'Jason?' I tap his face slightly. 'JASON!' I shout shaking him. He doesn't respond. My breathing quickened to match my heart. _What do I do? Someone else saw what happened with Penny! Someone saw me kill her..But who?_ Thoughts swirl around my head as I back away from Jason and out of the cave. I need to get help. I edge back slowly, my gaze firmly fixed on Jason's body lying against a rock wall. I walk a few steps before I feel something press against my head that makes me stop. It was metal. It was a gun.

 **Authors Note: Basically I'm going to have a little rant because I'm getting annoyed with some of the comments that are being posted by guests, you don't see them because I reject them, but some are saying that my fanfics aren't accurate according to the books...Fanfics are BASED ON BOOKS, TV and FILM. They aren't 100% accurate and some details are taken out or overlooked. Everyone who reads my stories needs to know that I'm _BASING_ my stories on the Gallagher Girl Series, not everything is going to be the same as the books...if they were then I'd be Ally Carter (which I'm not). So please understand that Fanfics are BASED ON STORIES AND AREN'T 100% ACCURATE...rant over...thank you for everyone who posts really nice comments constantly and I hope that you all have a nice day! Next update = Next Saturday :D xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: Thank you so much, hope you enjoyed this chapter xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: I might not say in my note's when I'm updating next, but its every Saturday unless I say so. Hope you have a nice day xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Zach's just being Zach :D...honey, he is mine! I've called dibs on him for AGESSSSSSSSSS...got it? Goode :P. I just thought that I'd spice up a bit of drama and keep you on your toes, I haven't heard from you in what feels like forever! Hope all is well with you xxx**

 **Guest: As others have said before you, I am aware that Cammie has killed in the books, howeverin my story psychologically witnessing Penny die before she had any real practice at getting used to killing (which she was trained for at Gallagher and subsequently because of the Circle) still haunts her. Because her memory was supressed at varies points in her life, she forgot about Penny and certain things, its like walking into a room and forgetting why you went in there, then you see an object and remember why you went in there. Cammie being back in her Grandparents house has reminded her of everything she forgot, seeing Jason has brought back memories that she had wanted to forget. I hope that I've made it clearer for you to understand :D xxx**


	8. More Secrets Than Gallagher

**Cammie POV**

A gun was pressed against me head. I was frozen to the spot. I didn't move my head. I didn't know who was behind me. The wind whirling around us was the only noise. They were silently holding the gun to my head. They had power. I was going to do what I usually do in life-and-death-situations...I talk...a lot.

'So...you shot one of my friends...why don't you just shoot me?' I heard a deep chuckle and typing on a phone.

 **Because, I have reasons** The computer animated voice said.

'What reasons?'

 **You're still curious. Just as I remember**

'Dude, honestly I'm gonna need _a little more_ explanation' I huffed. I heard a sigh

 **You remember that day don't you?**

'Depends on what day? I mean I have lived a lot' I tried to be sassy.

 **The day Penny died.**

'How do you know about that?' I heard another deep chuckle

 **I killed her.** I furrowed my brow, this was wrong. I killed Penny. Jason admitted that I did. Why would he lie? Why would he lie about something that _he knows_ has consumed my nightmares for years and years.

'No I did' I whisper, I heard another chuckle

 **You really don't remember that day do you?**

'No' I said nervously 'Everything seems to blur into one.' The laugh, the gun, the shot, the scream.

 **You remember. I know you do.**

'Who are you?' I asked. The gun faultered slightly. They didn't expect me to ask that.

 **I might just spare your life blondie.** I felt the gun move away from my head **Don't turn around. Don't move. Count to 50 and go about your life.**

'I've never been good at following orders, I mean I'm here aren't I? It would be easier to knock me out' I mentally slapped myself. I was rambling and I gave them an idea.

 **I could never hurt you blondie. But I can't risk you following me.** Just as quickly as the gun was gone from my head, it was back. But now I was hit, and the blow caused me to feel dizzy. I crashed to the floor, I turned to try and see my attacker, only to be met with a pair of blue eyes that lit the night.

'Ronnie?' He said, his eyes widened slightly

'Toby?' I whispered before I was surrounded by sleep, dragging me further into darkness.

 **Zach POV**

Cammie rushed out of the room as soon as the shot rung out on the phone. I tried to grab her but she was speeding down the stairs and leaped out of the door into the night.

'Cammie!' I was about to run after her when Joe grabbed my shoulder pulling me back. 'What the hell Joe?'

'This is serious Zach, that shot would have been heard by a lot of people. The FBI has sensors up there and if we are caught up there, we're committing a crime against the state'

'But what about Cammie? She hasn't been caught!' I argued

'She's probably found a way around it. And _she_ is probably the only one'

'So we need to follow her' Bex said

'We have to be clever about it. We can't get caught' Joe looked at Rachel. She was staring at the fire place. Arthur cleared his throat.

'I believe that we-'

'You've done enough' Rachel snapped. Arthur looked upset.

'Rachel, what happened back the-' Rachel spun on him

'You were gutless, you couldn't tell your son that you and Penny were divorcing-'

'You wouldn't understand Rachel, it was hard for me be-'

'Imagine how I felt having to tell Cammie that Matthew died. That the father she loved so much wasn't coming back' Arthur opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. 'Penny might still be alive if you just told him the truth. But you were a coward. And you still are' She looked at him before walking over to us. 'Zach, Bex, and Joe take the direct route up there. Grant and Macey will follow me.' She then turned to the others 'Liz try and contact Abby telling her what has happened. Jonas, monitor the local communications, warn us if the police will go up there. And Nick' She turned to him 'If Arthur moves or speaks, you have my permission to shoot him'

'Rachel…' Joe warned. Rachel sent him one of her classic headmistress looks and he stopped talking. She turned back to Nick.

'Understand?'

'Um..Yes...ma'am' He muttered. Then Rachel smiled.

'Let's move'

I didn't need to be told twice, I darted out of the room and into the night. Joe and Bex were next to me.

'Follow me' He said and started to move off to the right. He hopped over a fence and began to run through the tall grass, me and Bex followed him. The incline was beginning to get harder, we were running up hill. My breath was becoming short as we ran and ran. Soon we came to a clearing and a line of fences with wire looming at the top of it. Joe looked along the line. 'I never thought I'd come back here' He muttered to himself.

'What do we do?' Bex asked, Joe looked at us.

'Think like Cammie' He turned back to the panels and started examining them. Looking for clues. We searched for ages until a noise made all of us stop. It was a cry.

'Bex, basket toss' I said positioning myself and cupping my hands, Bex nodded and took a run up before landing in my hand and soaring into the air.

 **Bex POV**

I landed in a low position like I was trained to do. The area on this side of the fence looked dead. Everything was barron and empty, the river was dried up. I walked up the river bank and then I saw a dark shape near what appeared to be a cave. As I got closer, I realised it was a body. I ran over and knelt down seeming Cammie unconscious and cold.

'Cammie?' I shook her shoulders, there was a little trickle of blood on her head. I checked my perimeter, there wasn't anyone here. I heard a little moan come from beneath me as Cammie began to wake up. 'Cammie?' I looked down at her. Her eyes opened and met mine, I smiled. Her eyes widened and she shot herself upright looking around the area. Looking for something...or someone. 'Cam..' She snapped her head towards me as if seeing me for the first time. 'Cam, where's Jason?' I whispered.

'Jason' She repeated, then she looked at the cave and the back at me 'Jason was shot' We both leap into action, running towards the cave. Cammie made her way to a figure in the corner, feeling their pulse, she looked at me with horror on her face. 'It's weak Bex' She was scared. She wasn't like her normal self'

'Come on' I stepped forward 'You grab one arm, I get the other' I sling Jason's right shoulder over mine as Cammie did the same with the left. Slowly we made our way out of the cave. 'How. Do. We. Get. Out?' I asked in between breaths. Cammie furrowed her brow.

'This way' She pointed ahead of her. We managed to get to a fence, I noticed the ground around here had been disturbed. As if it was a frequent entrance and exit. Cam dropped Jason's arm without warning so I had to support his entire weight, she bent down and pulled back the panel revealing the other side. I could hear Joe and Zach moving on the other side. Cammie nodded to me and I slowly lowered Jason's body. ''Take the legs' She told Zach and Joe. Slowly Jason's body began to slide through the gap and onto the otherside. Cammie was about to go but I grabbed her wrist, making her look at me.

'There's more to this, isn't there?' I raised my eyebrow. She yanked her hand out of my grasp.

'It was a bad idea coming back' She responded

'Cammie, who attacked you?' I whispered

'Somebody worth trusting' She said before sinking down and disappearing through the hole. I took one look around the area once again, I had the strange feeling of being watched, the eerie unrest built in my stomach. Nebraska holds more secrets than Gallagher...Or is it just Cammie…

 **Authors note: PLOT TWIST! Who is Toby? Why is Cammie acting weird? Is Bex right about being watched? Find out Next Saturday! Love you all xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Jason isn't dead...yet...he's safe...for now...Cammie's life is never simple, And I'm sorry to hear that there is trouble in your life...i wish that you had an account so I could PM (Private Message) you! Hope everything brightens up for you though! It sucks that people feel that they know more about my story than I do...and I'm the freaking author! Zach's mine...we're already married and are expecting our first Gallagher girl together...soz...xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: JASON'S NOT DEAD! yet. Everything does happen for a reason...but not in my stories! Love ya loads xxx**


	9. A Traitor, A Buttercup, A Threat

**Cammie POV**

I crawled through the gap in the fence and walked the few steps to where Zach and Joe had pulled Jason out. Bex followed after me.

'Cammie, what happened?' Zach asked me. I stared at Joe with a blank expression.

'I thought he was locked up' I muttered, directing it at Joe. His eyes widened momentarily before his mouth formed a thin line. Tears formed in my eyes.

'So did I' He responded

'What's going on?' Bex asked, I turned to look at her.

'You don't want to know' I snapped

'Fucking hell Cammie! When will you get into your head _that we care_. We wouldn't be here if we didn't' Bex threw her arms in the air 'Grow the fuck up Cammie. We fucking care and you treat us like shit all the time, leaving us out and getting yourself in danger. For one fucking second, think about us for a change' The venom in her voice was plain to see, I was about to speak when Joe cut me off.

'Miss Baxter, in this situation; _you don't want to know_ ' Bex opened her mouth and shut it again. She swore under her breath and stormed off into the night. The tears were silently falling down my face as I stared at the moon. My mind began to drift back to my childhood; me, Jason and Toby. The three of us would play and have fun like normal children. Toby was Jason's older brother...and he had a crush on me. So you can imagine that when Jason and I pretended to be in a relationship, Toby wasn't happy. Toby took off when he found out, I begged him to stay. _Everyone begged him to stay_...apart from Penny. Penny knew what Toby was capable of. We were playing one day and he was called back home because we had visitors. Turns out Interpol wanted to arrest Toby for treason. Penny turned her own son in. Penny saw how dangerous he could be. Penny saw that him being arrested would ruin her reputation. Toby believed she was being selfish and began to hate her. He was arrested, and the last time I heard from him was right after Penny's death. He sent me a buttercup. When we were bored one day, he made me a buttercup bracelet because he couldn't find daisies; the day he told me he loved me, the day he was arrested. Buttercups were our little code. Toby is back. Toby shot his brother. Toby put a gun to my head. Toby didn't kill me. Toby didn't hurt me...much. Toby's back...but why? Toby leaves me messages. Shit.

I looked at Joe, my throat dry and scratchy.

'He'll head back to the house' I whispered, Joe's eyes flamed with anger and fear

'Who is?' Zach asked

'Cammie, he wouldn't' Joe said, all of a sudden we heard a gunshot come from the direction of my grandparents house.

'He has' I breathed back and began to run.

'CAMERON!' Joe shouted after me. I didn't listen. I ran, ran, and ran as fast as I could towards the house. I stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and had Bex run fullpelt into me, we both fell to the floor.

'Jez Cammie, why'd you stop?' She moaned

'I thought you were…' I let the sentence trail off

'I was who Cammie?' Bex dusted herself off, glaring at me.

'Bex not now' I snapped dusting myself off before starting to move towards the house. I felt a strong grip on my arm.

'Cam, please' Her eyes were full of worry 'Don't leave us in the dark' She pleaded. I slipped out of her grasp.

'Bex not now. But I will tell you everything...soon' I started to walk backwards, she nodded and started running, I grinned and turned. We both raced towards the house, bursting through the door to see Nick holding a gun and Arthur on the floor in pain clutching his knee. 'What the hell happened?' I asked, taking in the whole scene. No Toby. Nick shrugged his shoulders.

'Your mom said if he moved I can shoot him.' He shrugged his shoulders again 'I gave him a few warnings, but he didn't listen' I knelt down over Arthur and began attending to his wound like I did to Jason. Soon after everyone was back in the house. The whole house was a hive of activity. Liz and Jonas were playing doctors attending to Jason and Arthur. Joe and my mom were in a deep conversation probably discussing me. The others were instructed to sleep downstairs so we were all spread across various armchairs and the floor. No one said anything to me. I was in my grandpa's study, the smell of old books filled the air. I staring at a paining my dad made of the house. He loved his paintings. He loved it here. I looked at each section individually, noticing the different patterns, the different colours, just trying to keep my brain occupied, when; in the corner of the frame was a buttercup. It hadn't been painted on, it was an actual flower. So Toby was here...but how did he sneak in? I grabbed the flower, my breath became shallower. My hand was trembling as I held it in between my fingers. I walked out of the room almost in a trance, my feel had a mind of their own. I couldn't control my body. I walked into the front rooms where Bex and Zach were awake by the window ledge, they turned their attention to me. My mom and Joe were in the kitchen.

'He's been here' I say, my gaze fixed on the flower. Tears were brimming in my eyes. Joe and my mom turned around and stared at the flower in horror. Joe came forward and took the flower out of my hand, I let him. I was too numb to feel anything.

'This is dangerous, we should have been told if he was out' Joe said to Rachel

'Told what?' Zach asked

'Toby. He's back' I whispered

'Who's Toby?' Bex asked

'A traitor. A killer. A threat.' Joe said

'What?' Bex stood up and moved towards the kitchen, I could feel Zach staring at me, the cogs in his head turning, thinking of ways to keep me safe. Joe sighed

'There has been several cases in the FBI where agents have gone missing and their bodies discovered on that hill where Penny died. There was no CCTV evidence nor any indication of people getting in or out. It was a mystery that still hasn't been solved'

'It hasn't just been agents' my mom added 'It's been random people, pets, or just patches of blood that can't be explained'

'Why hasn't there been a large investigation?' Zach asked, still staring at me.

'Because there were no leads' Joe said 'The one lead they would have had, was in jail. We're just lucky that Jason is alive' There was silence for a moment

'He didn't kill me' I whispered out loud. I looked at everyone in turn. 'He had the opportunity, he had the gun to my head, and he spared my life'

'That's because he knows you' Joe said, I shook my head.

'No. No Toby came back' Everyone in the room looked at me.

'Cameron, what happened that day?' My mom asked. I closed my eyes and relived the worst day of my life. My first nightmare.

 **Authors Note: I'd like to take a moment to recognise the violence that is going on in the world right now. Although we read about violence in stories and films, we never blink twice or think that it would actually happen. My thoughts are with those whose were directly affected and also the shock waves that have shot around the world. #ThinkingOfFrance 3**

 **Marvel GG: I like being evil with my stories, people can never say that my stories are predictable considering the wildcards that I throw in every now and then. I would absolutely love to read your story when it's finished! Is it evil of me to say that I've kinda already planned my next story...but is it a sequal? Or a Part 3? Or a completely different story? You'll have to wait and see. (Insert evil laugh). It's so good to hear from you again, love ya loads xxx**


	10. My First Nightmare

**Cammie POV (Flashback)**

'Come on Ronnie, you're slow!' Toby turned towards me, his brow glistening with sweat from our run.

'Me? What about Jason?' I looked over my shoulder and say Jason leaning against a tree for support about 200 metres downhill. I finally managed to catch up with Toby, I pushed him slightly, he was too strong and didn't move, He did catch my wrists though, and pulled me closer to his bare muscled chest, staring into each other's eyes. We were silent for a moment whist we caught our breath. We pulled apart when Jason finally caught up with us.

'Why did you think mom wanted to meet us up here?' Jason huffed

'And why is Ronnie joining us?' Toby teased, poking my sides.

'Can you stop calling me Ronnie please!' I sighed, Toby grinned.

'Why do you hate it so much? I think it's cute' He teased, I rolled my eyes

'You're an asshole' I said before beginning to walk up the hill. I heard footsteps jogging to catch up with me.

'Hey, Cam I'm sorry' Toby's pace matched mine. 'You're going to Gallagher and I'm…'

'A super secret spy?' I teased.. Toby's expression darkened

'Something like that' He muttered. I didn't know that much about what Toby did. All I knew was one day Interpol came to 'talk to him' as Penny said. And he went away for a while. He came back this morning to join me and Jason for our run. Jason told him about Penny's surprise and he had smiled evilly wanting to join us. I don't think anyone knew he was back. I knew for a long time he didn't want to join the FBI, he had a wider sense of adventure; Arthur wanted him to join the FBI...So Toby _had_ to join the FBI. Just like one day I'll join the CIA like my mom and dad. I smiled.

'Race ya!' I called as I sped off up the final stretch of the hill. As the ground began to level out, I saw Penny laying out the picnic she arranged for Jason to tell him about the divorce. The sound of the water gushing down the stream sent shivers down my spine. It was so peaceful here. I waved at Penny as I began to slow down, getting closer.

'Hey Cammie' She squeezed me tightly. She stroked my cheeks, examining me 'You look more like your mother every day' She smiled.

'Thanks Penny' I smiled in return. She then looked over me at her two sons smiling and laughing as they walked over together. She sighed, dropping her hands. 'It'll be okay' I reassured her, she gave me a weak smile.

'It's not that I'm worried about' She muttered. I didn't know what she meant but her small smile became bigger (and fake) when the boys stood next to me. 'It's good to see you Toby' She said. Toby grinned at her.

'Always a pleasure' He quipped.

'Well. Let's eat' She gestured to the treats and snacks laid below. Jason licked his lips and began to tuck in. I chuckled lightly and looked at Penny, she was staring intensely at Toby who was staring back at her smiling wickedly.

After we had lunch, Toby cleared his throat. 'You and dad, you're separating, aren't you?' Toby's tone was firm. Scary. Penny took a deep breath.

'Toby-'

'WHAT? It's about time Jason finds out. I mean, it's the last chance he's gonna see the _happy family_ illusion you've built up ' He produced a gun. I looked at Penny wide eyed. She remained calm.

'Toby, put that down' She gave a small smile.

'No' Toby stood up 'I've been in jail for treason, because of you. My own mother turned me into the cops.' My heart was quickening in my chest - what was happening?

'Toby-' Penny began

'Cut the bullshit!' He raised the gun aiming it at his mom's head 'I can't believe anything you say. You make excuses for everything, you put your career before your children' My palms were sweaty. Everything seemed to be unreal.

'You sold secrets to the enemy and you killed people Toby.' Penny's tone was strangely calm. 'You are a danger to national security. It was the only option'

'BULLSHIT! THERE'S ALWAYS ANOTHER WAY!' He shouted. Penny gave a small smile.

'Then put the gun down'

'Toby please' Jason said. Toby's gaze shifted to his brother and back to Penny.

'She's lied to us our whole life Jas, _she's the dangerous one_ ' He cocked the gun, ready to fire. Penny remained calm, she gave a light little laugh. A laugh that whirled around the air, carried by the stream and away from us. Her laugh. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. I lunged at Toby causing him to fall over. We began to wrestle for the gun. We were both clutching it and tossing and turning trying to get power. The gun. What happened only lasted a few seconds, but to me, everything happened so slowly. The gun was pointed towards Penny, and boom. The shot. I immediately screamed. I screamed as blood oozed out of her body, her eyes looking up at the sky, cold and dead. The scream. I was shaking from head to toe. Tears were falling, I tried to wipe my eyes when something hard hit me. In my left hand was the gun. The gun that killed Penny. I dropped it and screamed again...backing away from it. I backed straight into Toby's arms which clamped around my waist. I kicked and screamed wanting to get away from him, away from the monster. Toby was trying to soothe me. Keep me calm. My body was relaxing under Toby's grip, but my mind was racing, trying to understand what happened. Did I kill Penny? I had the gun. I began to sob uncontrollably whist Toby let me go. I curled into a ball on the floor sobbing. Toby and Jason were shouting and arguing about something, I don't know what but the next thing I remember was drifting into a sleep. I woke up to sirens blazing, I was covered with a blanket. A buttercup in my hand whist the police, FBI, CIA and my family whirled around the woods. I'd been moved. I sat up looking around for Jason...and Toby. An agent from one intelligence agency or another blocked my view.

'Hello Miss Morgan' I looked up at him, shaking from the cold or from what I just witnessed. 'I'm an investigator from the FBI and I would like to ask you a few questions' I nodded, he smiled 'Would you like to follow me?' I nodded again as he lead me away from the noise and towards a tree stump. He gestured for me to sit on in. I did. 'Miss Morgan, can you tell me what happened today?' I opened my mouth to speak and shut it again. _What did happen today_? I found myself rocking back and forth. 'Miss Morgan?' I looked up at him.

'I don't know' I muttered. He wrote it down on his notebook.

'Do you remember any detail?' He asked

'She's dead' I muttered. He wrote it down.

'What happened?' He asked. This was when everything changed. I held the buttercup in my fingers, twirling it in my hand.

'I don't know' First Lie

'Any detail at all?'

'I screamed' I mumbled. Still rocking back and forth. 'When I saw the body lying there' Truth.

'What were you doing there?' He asked, his eyebrow raised. I twirled the buttercup in my fingers once again.

'I was picking these when I heard the shot. I went to see if I could help' Another Lie

'Why would you go to help?' He asked. I stopped rocking. I looked up at him.

'Because I couldn't help my father' Truth. I glared at him. He gave me a sympathetic smile.

'I'm sorry for your loss. Matthew was a good man' I nodded and looked down at my feet.

The rest of the evening was a blur. I was asked more questions by more people from agencies and accompanied with notepads. I gave them the same answers and the same lies. I found myself rocking back and forth thinking about what I just witnessed. The laugh. The gun. The shot. The scream. I didn't tell people what I was thinking, they probably thought I was too fragile. Too fragile like the girl who only 5 months ago was told that her father had gone missing and was most likely dead. A little girl who was robbed of happiness and is shadowed by danger.

'Cam?' I was pulled from my thoughts and stopped rocking when a boy shivering equally like me wrapped in a little blanket like mine standing in front of me.

'What happened?' I asked. Jason shrugged his shoulders slightly.

'You fainted after we saw discovered the body' He pointed out

'Jaso-'

' _You fainted after we discovered the body_ ' His tone more serious. He was lying.

'Where is T-'

'What did you tell them you were doing?' He interrupted

'Picking buttercups' I twirled the flower in my hand. Jason nodded slightly. 'What's going on?'

'Penny's dead. We heard a shot and investigated. They're classing it as suicide' He said monotone. Direct. To the point. Rehearsed. Lying.

'But she-'

' _Killed herself_ ' He emphasised. I shook my head.

'This isn't right' I muttered

'Yet you lied already' I snapped my head up at him. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it straight away. He raised his eyebrow making him look more like his brother than ever. Toby. The same Toby that had a gun to his mother's head. The same Toby I wrescled the gun off of...yet it fired...and killed Penny. I ended up holding the gun. I looked at Jason, my throat felt dry and my tongue felt like sandpaper.

'Did I kill her?' I whispered. My throat clamping out the words. They seemed to hang in the air between us for a moment before the sirens blasted blocking out our conversation.

'It's our little secret' He said. Did he mean mine and his secret? Or Toby and his secret? I don't know. I just nodded, knowing that this secret could change my life forever. The lies that were told could break a nation. The boy that I trusted, I may never see again. All because of the laugh, the gun, the shot and the scream

 **Cammie POV (Present)**

'Cameron, what happened that day?' My mom asked. I closed my eyes and relived the worst day of my life. My first nightmare. What Jason said to me that day: _It's our little secret_ replays in my head over and over again. We were protecting Toby back then, and we need to protect him now for some reason. I opened my eyes and saw my mom, step-dad, best friend and boyfriend staring at me with patient expressions.

'I was picking buttercups. I heard a shot. I investigated. I fainted' I say almost mechanically. I've rehearsed this over the years many times in front of _many_ different people. My word choice never changed. My tone never wavered. My lie remained the same. My account will always be a lie.

 **Author's note: I WAS WIFI! So I can upload the stories, however they may be delayed as the signal isn't strong in my room...anyway, see you soon! xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: What's happened over the last few weeks has been really sad, i don't know what to say anymore... xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: I am continuing this story don't worry, however, I might be delayed because I'm on hoiiday and the wifi is tempermental xxx**

 **AllyCarterFan: Hale's rich...do I need to say more? There are more mysteries to come soon... xxx**


	11. Loosest End

**Zach POV**

'Cameron, what happened that day?' Rachel asked; Cammie closed her eyes, her hands stayed by her sides, she opened her eyes and looked as all of us in turn.

'I was picking buttercups. I heard a shot. I investigated. I fainted' She said monotone. I raised my eyebrow at her and looked at Joe; his expression unreadable. He seemed tired. Tired because it's late? I don't think so. Tired of hearing what Cammie has said? Maybe. Cammie probably said this many times before. It was probably convincing when it was first told, but now...it's probably just repetitive.

'Why do you think Toby came back?' Joe asked. His arms folded against his chest. Cammie looked at him, she remained calm.

'He was always welcomed here. Everyone was welcomed here.' She said. Her tone matching Joe's.

'Why don't you get some sleep Kiddo? We'll talk more in the morning' Rachel said smiling at Cammie before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and heading upstairs. Joe lingered for a moment before following Rachel; leaving me and Bex awake with Cammie.

'I'm sorry' Cammie said.

'How many more secrets do you have?' Bex asked, her hand on her hip, anger in her eyes and venom in her voice.

'Bex-'

'How many?' Bex said through gritted teeth.

'None' Cammie said quickly. Bex sighted

'I'm not convinced' Bex stepped towards Cammie. Her arms folded across her chest,. 'You know that Gallagher girls always find out' She whispered. Cammie's mouth formed a thin line and looked at Bex, matching her stance.

'We aren't in school anymore Bex. We don't have time to make mistakes'

'And you not telling us the truth _is a mistake_ ' Bex retorted. I sighed not wanting a fight to break out.

'Rachel was right, we should get some sleep' I directed this at Bex, she looked at me, rolled her eyes and walked to the other end of the room. I turned my head to face Cammie but she was already looking at me. I smirked my famous smirk and she rolled her eyes. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her waist. She put her hands on my chest. Our foreheads touched.

'This wasn't meant to happen this way' She admitted. She closed her eyes. I raised my eyebrow and searched her face. She kept her eyes closed.

'Gallagher Girl?' I whispered, she opened her eyes with tears brimming.

'I'm scared' she whispered

'Why?' I asked. Worry flowing through me. She pulled away from me slightly and held up the buttercup.

'This means unfinished business' Her gaze was fixed on the flower

'How do you know?'

'He shot Jason, and admitted to not wanting to hurt me, but there was more blood patches up there?'

'So he cleaned up some loose ends' I breathed. Cammie gave a little chuckle, stepping out of my arms. She held her arms open wide.

'And I'm the loosest end you can get' She said proudly, but I could still see the fear in her eyes. I stepped forward.

'What _really_ happened that day?' I asked. She raised her eyebrow, giving me a curious look.

'I was picking buttercups. I heard a shot. I investigated. I fainted' She repeated in the same tone. I shook my head.

'We both know you don't faint at the sight of bodies Gallagher Girl. You've seen enough of them' I mutter the last bit, knowing that she would hear me. She snapped her head up at me, anger in her eyes.

'What happened to Penny was before I had any training, before I got _used_ to seeing bodies Zach' Her tone was bitter. She sighed and looked at me with less anger 'Honestly, when I see bodies now, I have to look in their eyes to see if their is life still in them. I watched the life drain from Penny's eyes.' She shivered slightly 'Her eyes haunt my nightmares. Her's and your mother's' She admitted. My heart broke ever so slightly.

'Catherine can't hurt you anymore. She's dead.' I stated. Cammie gave a small chuckle.

'And even in death she wins. You know that don't you?' She looked at me, drilling her gaze into mine. I shifted my eyes. I didn't want to admit to Cammie that she was right. My mom had ruined our lives, and still is. I decided to distract her.

'You need to sleep' I reached for her and got a hold of her wrist, just before gathering her up in my arms. I planted a kiss on her neck and she arched back slightly allowing me easy access to the rest of her neck. I smirked against her skin. Her hands snaked around my neck and in my hair. Locking me in place. I held onto her waist and pulled her body dangerously close to mine. The heat radiating off of our bodies.

'Zach' She whispered breathless

'Mmm' I mumbled back nibbling on her collarbone.

'My parents are upstairs' She breathed

'And? We'll be quiet' I moved one of my hands lower

'Our friends are right behind us' She chuckled

'They're asleep' I muttered. Cammie detangled her hands from my hair and pulled my face up causing our foreheads to touch.

'I love you Zach so much, but here isn't the ideal place' She whispered

'Why?' I arched my eyebrow

'Because this is my grandparents house' She rolled her eyes. I mentally slapped myself. _How could I be so fucking stupid?_ But I would never let Cammie know that she outsmarted me.

'Then let's go somewhere...private' I teased. Cammie smiled and planted a kiss on my nose. She snaked her hand down to meet mine and lead me towards the window seat that I was sitting in earlier. Cammie spun around to me and pulled me closer. My heart was pounding in my chest and I bet that Cammie could hear it. She moved her head to the side, her breath tickling my ear. She nibbled lightly, warmth radiated around my body.

'Got ya' She whispered. I looked at her in disbelief as she laid down and curled up on the window seat. I shook my head. _Cammie just played me_. I smirked and sat on the end of the window seat, my back against the wall, my legs across the bench. I pulled Cammie onto my chest and she snuggled into a sleep. I kept my breathing steady, running my fingers through Cammie's hair whilst my other hand was placed at the base of her back. Cammie was sleeping soundly and I drifted off to sleep soon after.

 **Authors Note: See you tomorrow!**

 **Embers And Spies: Thank you so much xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: You'll just have to find out ;D xxx**


	12. Bad Reality

**Zach POV**

I woke up and Cammie wasn't sleeping on me. I shot up and looked around the room. Everyone else was still asleep, I looked over at the clock, and it was 6am. _6AM!_

'Morning' I looked over and saw Cammie sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. 'You thought I'd gone, didn't you?' She said

'Well, you have a tendency to do that' I retorted, her hands curled around the mug a little more.

'I couldn't sleep' she said

'Bad dream?' She shook her head

'Bad reality' She muttered, I raised my eyebrow. 'I was worried about Toby' She admitted.

'What's special about him?' I didn't try to hide the bitterness in my voice.

'He's not a traitor' She said.

'Cammie, I read his file. He sold US secrets _about secret operations_ to the enemy. He put thousands of operative's lives in danger! One of them was Townsend' I said

'Zach-'

'No Cam. You need to stop protecting him for whatever reason; you're little rehearsed story is bullshit. Cam, the circle trained me to use a cover story extensively...and your's is robotic...you're lying and so is Jason. You're protecting him for some reason and it's dangerous to you and your family. _Toby is dangerous! He shot his own brother!_ And almost hurt you.' I looked at her deep in the eyes. 'I can't lose you. Not again' I admitted.

'Zach…' She trailed off as her phone buzzed. It was a text. As she read it, the colour from her face drained and she leaped backwards causing her drink to fall on the floor, the mug to shatter. And the teenage spies who were in the front room sleeping, to jump and and be alert.

'Cammie, what was it?' I asked moving tentatively over the broken bits of mug and took the phone. Cammie was frantically looking across the room, looking at different angles. I looked at the text: **Goode's right, I am dangerous. Stay away Ronnie.** My heart began to race. 'Toast' I said. The other's nodded and began to scower the room. Toast meant we were burnt. Toby had eyes on us and had been listening to our conversations, god knows how long he's been listening. But this is bad...very bad. The phone buzzed again, I read the message. **I was trained Goode, I know all the language.** Cammie snatched the phone and read the message. She scrunched her face up when she saw it, she was thinking. Another message came through: **You're cute when you make that face**. I read the message over Cammie's shoulder, her hands formed fists and she threw the phone across the room. It hit the brick wall and broke into pieces. At this point the adults had come down from the commotion and were helping us look...after we told them via hand gestures...who would have thought, that that class would have paid off! After an extensive look around...we found nothing. Cammie stood by the window, staring into the distance.

'Cam?' I asked

'He's there' she whispered

'Where?' I asked, joining her by the window, Cammie pushed me to stop me being seen from the window.

'Sniper' she said, then I noticed the little red dot trained on her chest. Everyone in the room was now looking at Cammie.

'You said he wouldn't hurt you' I whispered

'He won't. He want's to speak to me' She said

'Cameron, it's unsafe' Rachel said

'Joe?' Cammie asked

'Go' he said

'WHAT THE HELL?' Everyone else said

'He doesn't have eyes in the room. He has ears and binoculars. He won't hurt her'

'You don't know that' I spat. Cammie sighed.

'Toby' She said to the window 'Can I bring someone with me. If yes, move the laser to my left arm, if no, move to the right' She said casually, as if Toby was right next. We watched as the laser slowly moved to Cammie's left. She could bring someone with her.

'Who are you going to take?' Joe asked

'Bex' Cammie said without missing a beat. My heart sank slightly.

'I'm ready' Bex said. The lazer swirled across Cammie's torso

'I guess he wants us to go now' Cammie said. She moved through the kitchen and passed me. Our hands touched but I didn't do anything else. Bex and Gallagher girl began to walk out into the open and towards something glimmering in the distance.

'Be careful Gallagher girl' I whispered as they began to disappear through the long grass.

 **Cammie POV**

Me and Bex began to walk through the grass and up the hill, the sniper laser was still positioned on my chest.

'Cammie, this has to be _the most_ dangerous thing we have ever had to do'

'But it has to be done' I mutter back.

'No Cammie it doesn't. There's always another way out of it' She snapped

'There isn't with Toby'

'What do you mean?' She asked

'Toby never had a plan B. He never planned for the future, he just... _did things_. And what came from it didn't bother him...even if it was good or bad'

'What kind of _things_ did he do?' Bex raised her eyebrow at me.

' _Things_ that little girls shouldn't worry about' A booming voice said, a voice that used to comfort me when I was sad, a voice I heard almost every summer, a voice belonging to a friend, a voice belonging to a foe. Bex and I looked in the direction of the sound, emerging from behind a variety of shubs came Toby; tall, dark, lean and had piercing brown eyes...as well as a heart stopping (literally) gun in his hand. He looked in my eyes and smiled, showing his pearly white teeth. 'Hello Ronnie' He said casually.

'Toby' I breathed out. For some reason my heart began to race and I had the over coming erge to run, but at the same time, I wanted to hug him.

'You're all grown up' He chuckled lightly.

'I haven't had the easiest time' I spat back. His eyes clouded with anger and the smile that once framed his face disappeared.

'They were bastards for what they did to you' He said harshly

'They weren't as bad as you' I whispered. His anger disappeared and worry crossed his face.

'Cameron, I never meant to hurt you' He stepped forward to reach me, Bex leapt in front of me, pulling me behind her.

'Close enough' She spat. Toby looked at her for the first time since we came up here.

'Who are you?' He snapped

'Her sister' Bex retorted. Toby looked at me and back at Bex, he gave a small laugh before stepping back on pace.

'So you're a Gallagher Girl?' He asked looking at me.

'She's a pavement artist' Bex said proudly

'Interesting'

'What about you, what are you?' Bex said

'A danger' I said before I thought. Toby held his heart in mock hurt

'That hurts coming from you Ronnie' He dropped his hand 'You're little friend should be standing away from you after what you did last time we were here' He smiled, Bex changed her position slightly to look at me.

'Cammie?' Bex looked at me worried, I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Toby began to chuckle.

'Cameron Morgan lost for words, ha! Never thought I'd see the day' He gloated

'Why'd you shoot your brother?' I asked

'Because...he was getting in the way' Toby paced a few steps around

'How?'

'We've been in contact over the years, he's kept me up to date on...events...and told me that you were here and that…' He glanced at Bex momentarily ' _people_ were becoming suspicious. I met with him and we had a disagreement'

'Over what?' I asked, already knowing the answer

'You' He stoped where he was and looked me in the eyes.

'What about Cammie?' Bex said again, making sure Toby was still aware if her presence.

'Whether or not Ronnie would be a liability' He tilted his head studying me. 'Since you've been here, how have your nightmare's been? Because Jay told me that you screamed _every night_ and repeated _Penny_ over and over again'

'I've had nightmare's for a long time' I spat.

'You might have had them for a long time; but being back here has made you remember things that you forgot'

'I remembered the lies, Toby. The fucking lies that got away, and the lies that we told _everyone_ to cover for you. I'm sick of lying to the ones I love. They deserve the truth'

'The truth? The truth!' He raised his hands up 'The truth is, _we killed Penny_ , Me and you together Cammie!

 **Authors note: See you next week, I've missed you lots and lots like jelly tots! Also I may or may not have some surprises coming soon xxx**

 **Guest: Don't worry, I am writing more of this story. Story updates on Saturdays xxx**

 **fangirl2806: Oh my! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, but I've been on holiday, I'm back now so I hope that you enjoy the story xxx**


	13. Danced Through The Wind

**Cammie POV**

'YOU'RE LYING!' I screamed

'I MIGHT HAVE PULLED THE TRIGGER, BUT YOU LIED THE THE FBI AND CIA AND ALL OF THE FUCKING POLICE CAMMIE!' He smiled wickedly 'You are as much to blame as me' He said softer, but kept the smile plastered on his face.

'So why were you fighting over me?' I asked nervously. Toby chuckled, it echoed across the hills, dipping and filling the air. I closed my eyes and it reminded me of Penny, how her laugh echoes and danced through the wind before she died. I open my eyes and stare directly at Toby.

'We were debating whether or not to kill you' He said bluntly

'Do you want to kill me?' I said

'No Cameron. I've never wanted to hurt you' His expression softened. 'I've heard what the circle did to you, and you know that I would have saved you in a heartbeat. I love you Cam, but not in that way anymore, I love you as a sister and I want to protect you. _I've never aimed to hurt you_ '

'Then why did you shoot Jason?' Bex asked. Toby continued to look at me

'He wanted to kill you'

'Why?' I asked

'He thought you'd spill everything. He thought that-'

'He wouldn't get to be an agent' I breathed out

'He's more like Arthur than he realises' Toby muttered

'So why'd you knock me out?'

'I was going to take you somewhere safe, but twinkle toes over here' he gestured to Bex, who glared at him 'decided to come and save you'

'I was helping my sister' She snapped

'Good for you' Toby glared

'Excuse me, but I get the impression that you have only ever cared about yourself' Bex snired

'You don't know me' Toby boomed

'And you don't know me' Bex retaliated

'Both of you _shut up_ ' I snapped, they both turned to look at me. 'Jason wants to kill me because of he wants to be an agent' I shook my head 'there has to be more to it. He told me to run. He was scared of you.'

'He's trying to trick you Ronnie' Toby butted in.

'How do we know that _you_ aren't trying to trick her?' Bex piped up.

'Ronnie knows me' The words seemed to stay in the air for a few moments and swim around us

'I thought I did' I whispered 'I don't trust you'

'Cameron, please' he reached out for me but Bex decided to do a roundhouse kick on him, he was flung back and fell on the floor with a grunt. Bex whirled around and grabbed my wrist before we started running through the tall grass.

'We have to get as far away as possible' She hissed

'Where will we go?' I asked

'Joe said that they have a car waiting for us about a 2 miles away'

'How does Joe know about this?' I asked

'Cam, do you seriously think that Soloman would let you go with me so easily if he didn't have a backup plan?' Although I could see the back of her head, I bet my life that she was smirking. I sucked in air through my teeth.

'You're on comms' I stated

'Bingo' She sung. We kept running until the ground was beginning to level out and we could see streetlights and a van waiting.

'Did Joe say a car, or a van?' Bex stopped short

'He said car' She whispered breathlessly

'So who's in the van?' I whispered

'You're still slow Ronnie' I jumped around to see Toby emerging from the grass. He must have been close to us, but I didn't hear him, I didn't see him.

'You don't give up' I muttered

'Neither do you' He smiled. He looked at the van quickly and then back at me.

'What are you waiting for?' Bex snapped, Toby looked at her and his eyes widened momentarily

'They aren't yours?' I whispered, he snapped his head back at me.

'I thought they were yours' He said. The van door clicked, I turned around as it slid open. Everything happened quickly, I saw the silver barrel of a gun aimed at me, the next thing I knew was a shot being fired and my body being fling to the floor. Then tires screaching, followed by silence.

After a few moments, I composed myself and thought _I've been shot, I've been shot. There's adrenaline in my blood so I can't feel pain._ I tried to sit up and found it surprisingly easy...a little unusual for someone who's just been shot. I tentatively look down at my body, and I'm fine. I look up and see Toby on the floor with blood pouring out of his chest, and Bex is nowhere to be seen.

'Toby!' I scream crawling over to him and placing my hands over the wound.

'I. Told you. I'd take. A bullet. For you' Although he was in a lot of pain, he still managed to smile and give a weak laugh. I couldn't help but give a small smile as tears were pouring down my face. My hands were now covered in blood.

'Your an idiot' I gasped through tears.

'I'm your idiot' He whispered. I gave a small chuckle. He coughed. I felt his pulse and it was slowing down.

'Toby-'

'Don't say anything. I'm glad. My last moments. Are with you'

'Don't say that' I soothed 'Just look up at the stars. Like we did as kids' His eyes slowly adjusted to look at the sky as his body was rapidly becoming cold. I looked at the sky trying to fight back the tears that were already falling. I looked at the sky and watched as a star began to glow brighter. I smiled for a moment and looked down at Toby. But he was already gone. A vehicle could be heard pulling up. I didn't look at it. I was too busy staring into Toby's lifeless eyes.

'Cammie!' I heard my name but I didn't look away. I felt an arm on my shoulder and someone crouching down with me. It was Zach.

'He's gone' I whispered

'You did the right thing' He said. I shook my head.

'He took a bullet for me' I whispered before breaking down into tear again. Zach tried to pull me away from Toby, but I just couldn't. I screamed and cried and cursed into the air, I didn't want to leave Toby. But somehow I did. Somehow I was in the car wrapped in a blanket getting comforted by my mom while Zach and Joe were silent in the front of the car. _But where was Bex?_

 **Authors note: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, this was actually kind of emotional to write. Another twist in this story! See you next week!**

 **MusicManipulator: I am continuing! Don't worry! xxx**

 **Fangirl2806: OMG i'm so glad you like this story! Check out my other ones! xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: My holiday was really relaxing thank you, and now I'm back to writing! A LOT OF SURPRISES COMING SOON! xxx**

 **XanderInkWaster: This story is independent from the other ones I've written. _What We Thought We Knew_ is the sequal to _Somebody Knows_. I did try and link the stories when I first began writing, but it was too confusing for me and it wouldn't have made a lot of sense xxx**


	14. 35 Westpoint Fields

**Zach POV**

We heard the whole conversation between Bex, Toby and Gallagher Girl.

 **Then why did you shoot Jason** Bex asked

 _He wanted to kill you_

 **Why** Cammie asked

 _He thought you'd spill everything. He thought that-_

 **He wouldn't get to be an agent**

 _He's more like Arthur than he realises_

I looked up at Joe but he was already staring at Rachel.

'This is bad' He said

'Very' Rachel echoed

'Bex get her out of there. We'll meet you in the car along route 42 which is two miles right of your location' Joe said. He then looked at Nick, Macey and Grant. 'Jason might have a secret agenda. Watch him' He then turned to me 'Let's go'

We got in the car and began to drive. We searched everywhere along the road edge, they could have gone in any direction and ended up at any point on this route. We were still able to listen in on their conversation.

 **Did Joe say a car, or a van Cammie asked**

 **He said car. Bex responded**

 **So who's in the van?**

'Shit, they have company' I muttered

'Call Liz and get them to trace Baxter's comms' Rachel said from the front seat. I got my phone out and dialled Liz

 **Zach?**

 _Liz, we need a trace Bex's comms unit now._

 **On it.**

 **You're still slow Ronnie**.

Hearing Toby's voice near Cammie again made me feel utterly sick

 _Liz we need it NOW_

 **Bex is three miles from you**

'They're the other side of the ridge' Rachel said. We turned the corner just as a farmer decided to move his herd of sheep. Great.

'Hang on' Joe said as a he put his foot on the accelerator and turned drove part way up the hill to get around the sheep. As we got back onto level ground. A shot was fired. I could see Joe gripping the steering wheel tighted and his foot pressed harder on the gas pedal. We sped passed another corner and saw a figure crouching over another one. When we got closer, I recognised Cammie anywhere.

'Cammie!' I lept out of the car and ran towards her, I slowed down when I saw Toby's body, stained with blood. I rested my hand on Cammie's shoulder.

'He's gone' she choked

'You did the right thing' I tried to comfort her, but she shook her head

'He took a bullet for me' she whispered before breaking down into tear again. I knew it wasn't . good for her to be near him, so I tried to pull her away but she fought back, she started screaming and cursing and crying out, her hands were covered in Toby's blood.

'Zach' I looked to see Rachel looking worried at Cammie and Joe giving me a sympathetic smile. 'Go back to the car' He said. I gave one last look at Cammie before making my way back to the car. I watched at Joe and Rachel surrounded Cammie, they talked to her for a few moments before Joe was able to pick her up and carry her to the car. Rachel found a blanket and craddled Cammie in the back, as if she was a new born baby. Joe got in the car and we began to drive. It was silent apart from Cammie's whimpering and Rachel soothing her. I watched as we missed our turning for the house.

'Where are we going?' I asked

'Cammie can't stay at that house. It's too dangerous for her health'

'So where are we going?'

'Somewhere' Joe said bluntly.

'What are we going to do about Bex?'

'We need a plan. I've already notified the others, Liz and Jonas are trying to find the fan on CCTV'

'And Grant?' I asked. Joe looked at me from the side quickly before diverting his gaze back to the road.

'I bet he's feeling the same way that you did when Cammie went missing' I sucked in air through my teeth.

'Grant's going to do something stupid'

'Don't we all for the people that we love' I stole a look at Cammie in the back seat.

'Why would they take Bex?' I ask

'Why would they try and shoot Cammie?' He responded

'I don't know'

'And neither do I'

'She's asleep' Rachel whispered, I looked in the reerview mirror to see Cammie peacefully asleep.

'What was her outburst about?' I asked Rachel

'Cammie doesn't like to loose. She doesn't like to fail a mission, and she doesn't like to loose the one she tries to protect'

'I had a bad feeling about Toby' I admitted

'Cammie had a bad feeling about _you_ ' Joe informed. I opened my mouth to respond, but no words came out. Instead, I decided to stare out of the window and watch the world go by.

30 minutes later, we arrived outside an abandoned gas station, Joe pulled up around back and into the garage. We moved swiftly, and silently, Joe carried Cammie into the building, and I followed Rachel helplessly. When we went in, the others had already arrived, Grant was pacing the room angrily.

'WHAT THE H-' He began before all three of us gave him a death stare

'Cammie's asleep' Rachel whispered as Joe set her down on a pile of blankets.

'Fan-fucking-tastic for her! Where's Bex?' He asked, his eyes blazing.

'We don't know' I answered

'We're trying to track the van down' Jonas chimed in.

'Trace her comms. Like you did before' We all turned to see Cammie stirring and staring back at all of us with a tear stained face.

'How long have-'

'Spy' She pointed to herself and gave a weak smirk. She stood up and looked at her shirt which was covered in blood stains. 'I need a new shirt' She whispered not looking at any of us.

'Here Cam' Macey handed her a navy blue shirt that she accepted, Cammie went to the back of the old store and got changed in the bathroom.

'Where's her comms?' I asked

'35 Westpoint Fields'

 **Author's note: Hello everyone, just to let you know that I've finished this story. Yep, this story finishes at Chapter 16. It's been really such an amazing story to write and they'll be more surprises in the next two chapters. Hope you guys enjoy the next few weeks xxx**

 **Embers And Spies:Hope this answered some of your questions xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Hope you enjoyed this chapter in all its mystery xxx**


	15. Unexploded Explosives

**Cammie POV**

I was on my way back from getting changed in the bathroom when I heard something I never thought I'd hear again.

'Where's her comms?' Zach asked

'35 Westpoint Fields' Jonas responded. I froze in my tracks. My heartbeat began to rise and my breathing became shallower.

'Do you know this place?' Macey asked

'I've never heard of it' My mum responded

'Joe?' Zach asked. There was a long pause, I took this as my opportunity to sneak back slowly, back into the bathroom and climb out of the window. The last thing I heard before I was out in the open, was Joe's response.

'I'm sure Cammie knows'

I looked across the road at 35 Westpoint Fields, it was an abandoned army base 40 miles outside of town. It was used during World War Two as a training ground for young recruits. This place was as secret as Area 51...if not more secret. So one day three kids decided to adventure into this place and have a look around, we drew maps of the buildings, knew where all the unexploded explosives were, knew where the cadets slept, where they trained, where some of the most highly classified information was kept and eventually, we knew every nook and cranny of this place like the back of our hand. Then one day one of the kids was stupid and shot his mother, then we never went back to this place ever again...those three kids, you might have guessed, it was Toby, Jason and myself.

I walked into the the courtyard with the buildings surrounding it. I looked at each building in turn seeing if there was any sign of disturbance. There wasn't any in the mess hall, neither with the dorms and ditto with the gym...which means they're in one place.

'Ammunitions' I whispered out loud to myself, staring at the far building on the right. The building that all of us were to scared to go into. I took a deep breath and moved towards the building. I looked if there were any special point that I could come in from; the window? It's a military base...they don't have windows. The roof? It's a military base, the roof is titanium and domed, there's no way of getting in without drawing attention. The front door? It's a military base...yeah I've got nothing. Front door it is! I made my way towards the front door, there were tire tracks on the floor and little specks of blood. I hope Bex kicked him. I got to the door and realised it was open. I edged in slowly with no weapon, all I saw was Bex tied to a chair with a single light shining on her.

'Bex' I whispered out loud, she didn't respond so I edged closer looking around the room for Jason. I couldn't see him so I moved closer to Bex, she began to stir when I got closer. I rushed over when she looked at me, I removed the piece of tape that was over her mouth.

'Cam, you shouldn't be here' she breathed

'Toby's dead' I said

'Cam, I'm sorry'

'It's okay' I said

'No it's not. Toby was actually the good guy'

'Where's Jason?' I asked trying to divert the conversation

'I don't know. Where are the others?' She asked as I went behind her to untie the rope. I remained silent. 'You came on your own, didn't you?'

'Well….' I said

'Cammie…' Bex said annoyed

'It would have been-'

'Too dangerous?' I froze where I was. Bex hadn't said that. I felt something metal on the back of my head. 'Move' Jason commanded. I got up slowly pulling my hands up.

'How did you get away from the others?' I asked

'They were more concerned with you' the disdain in his voice was obvious.

'Leave Bex out of this'

'She's seen too much'

'Go fuck yourself' Bex said twisting her head to look at me.

'Shut up' He said kicking Bex's chair over.

'Fuck' Bex muttered when she hit the floor

'Jason please' I begged

'Cammie, it's too dangerous to have you around, you'll expose Toby'

'You've never been concerned about anyone else other that yourself' I said

'How so?' He said

'Toby's dead' I stated. There was a short pause

'He killed my mother. We're even'

'Someone's going to kill you' I said, he chuckled.

'There's no chance. I'm valuable'

'You're vunerable' I said quickly

'What do you mean?'

'You only care about you and your fucking reputation. That's what gets you killed'

'You only care about protecting your friends and family. You haven't been killed'

'Yet' I add.

'Cam…' Bex warned. Jason chuckled.

'That can all change' He said wickedly, I heard the barrel of the gun click into place, now was my chance to either kill...or be killed.

I quickly ducked and performed a roundhouse kick on Jason, even the greatest spy can't fake being shot...there was too much blood. He doubled back in pain, I lunged at him wrestling for the gun, this scene was all too familiar. We kept wrestling until there was more movement from around us, Jason kicked me in my side, and somehow found myself with a gun against my head, Jason gripping me tightly staring at my family who looked like they didn't know what to do.

My heart was racing and Jason's hot breath touched my skin.

'One move and I blow this place up' He spat at the others.

'Jason…' Zach said. His eyes were clouded with anger.

'ONE MOVE AND I BLOW US ALL UP' I shifted my eyes to the rows and rows of explosives along the wall. Fuck.

'Please don't' I whispered

'It's too late Cammie. The damage has been done' Jason said. I looked at Zach, then I shifted my gaze to the side to try and see Jason.

'This is between you and me. Let everyone go' I whispered

'Cam, this is far beyond just us now' Jason said.

'Let them go' I shouted, tears threatening to spill

'I can't' He said. I looked back at Zach and gave a weak smile.

'Gallagher girl…' Zach warned in a hushed tone. His eyes filling with fear.

'Goodbye' I mouthed to him as I twisted Jason's arm and fired a bullet into the explosives.

 **Author's note: Last Chapter is Next week! I can't believe it! Let's try and get to 5000 views!**

 **Fangirl6301: She got kidnapped...and she's still tied to the chair...she might be okay...you'll have to see next week! xxx**

 **MusicManipulator: Thank you so much! I hope to see you next week! xxx**

 **Fangirl2806: Next week is the last chapter, it'll upload next Saturday! Check out my other stories, if you want to keep reading, they are just as good! xxx**


	16. Matter of Moments

**Authors note: Since it's the last chapter, I thought I'd do all the comments at the top so you can concentrate on the story. Also I haven't put whose POV the first section is because you'll find out as it goes along. Hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Make sure you follow my profile for new stories that'll come soon. Check out my other stories as well! Thank you so much again xxx**

 **Embers and Spies: You'll have to see if they are alive or dead...I will tell you that someone key to this story dies...but is it good or bad? Love ya lots and thank you for being here from the start xxx**

 **MusicManiulator: Hope you enjoyed this story! Thank you for being one of the few from the beginning and for commenting on almost every chapter! Again thank you! xxx**

 **Fangirl2806: Make sure you keep an eye out on my profile for more surprises coming your way! Also read my other stories which I am continuing as we speak xxx**

 **Guest: Sorry! xxx**

BOOM. The building began to shake and fall apart. I managed to free myself from fallen debris that compressed against my body. The air became thick with smoke, it was hard to breathe. 'WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!' I heard people shouting, I couldn't place the voices. They were muffled and blurry. My vision was clouded with dust, I couldn't see where I was going and I tripped multiple times. I felt my hands and knees become bloody with the sharp surfaces that they touched. The once softness of a spies hands, the carefully crafted masterpieces that they were, destroyed in a matter of moments. Names were being called and swirling around the air, I don't know if my name was being called or if I was yelling the names. I just felt numb, there was a constant ringing in my ears that wouldn't fade. I managed to make my way somewhere where it was lighter and cooler, I must be heading towards the open air. As I got closer, there were more explosives going off, and more debris falling down; I knew I had to get out of here fast, so I moved faster, blindly travelling towards the light.

Suddenly it consumed me, and I was surrounded by light. I kept moving forwards until I collapsed on the ground unable to move anymore. Until I felt a pair of hands across my shoulders helping me up. I kicked and clawed at the person, not knowing if they were friend or foe.

'Stop moving' The voice commanded, I recognised it and immediately stopped.

'Where is everyone?' I asked

'Out' They said

'Even-'

'No. An explosion like that would have killed them instantly. We're just lucky to get out of there all in one piece'

'I can't see' I said. Suddenly a cold wet flannel passed my face cleaning my eyes. I could hear Liz muttering. When Liz mutters, it's bad. After the flannel disappeared, I was able to open my eyes and blink in the sunlight. I looked directly at Joe, whose voice calmed me. He had a few cuts across his face. Another explosion went off.

'We need to get out of here' Joe said, helping me stand up, my legs felt like jelly so Joe supported the majority of my weight. I looked over and saw everyone else in similar situations. I looked forward and saw a big SUV approaching and Abby flying out of the car.

'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!' Abby asked

'Now is not the time, we have to move' Joe said. Joe, myself and two others bundled into the car whist the others went in the vehicle they came in. Abby started to speed away. I looked over and watched Cammie staring at the building as flames danced around the exterior. I don't know how, but Grant and Joe had managed to get her out of the building while I stumbled around. Cammie had broken her leg, and the left side of her face was covered in blood. She thumbled with her fingers as she stared at the building, her head turned to watch it as we got further and further away from the building. I tentatively put my hand on hers, she tensed and looked at me, her eyes were stained with tears.

'I'm sorry' She whispered

'It's okay' I said. She shook her head.

'It's still not over' She said

'In what way?' Joe asked

'Arthur' Cammie said. I looked at Joe. His jaw was clenched. He didn't say anything for the rest of the journey. When we got back to the house. Everyone was silent, everyone was broken.

Cammie was carried in by Joe while Grant helped me into the house. When I walked in, Joe and Cammie were nowhere to be seen, and neither was Rachel.

'Where are they?' I asked Abby.

'They've gone to have a little chat' She said

'What's going to happen to Arthur?' Bex asked. Abby sighed.

'There's going to be another investigation, Jason's dead and Cammie's lucky to be alive. History repeats itself' She moved off into the kitchen leaving me and the others in the front room.

'What do we do now?' Macey asked

'We lie' Joe said coming out of the room

'What?!' Everyone said apart from me and Abby.

'All of us can be booked for treason if we were spotted at that sight. Jason wondered in by himself and got killed. It was an accident. Foolish childish behaviour' He said

'Why lie? Arthur's going to find out' Grant informed

'Is he?' Joe raised his eyebrows 'Arthur is upstairs drugged up on morphine from his bullet wound. Arthur won't want many questions asked considering it'll ruin his own career'

'So he doesn't care about his children?' I asked

'Some people have children to make themselves look better. Not because they want to' He said.

 **Cammie POV**

I sat in my grandfather's chair watching the moon bright in the sky just staring at how simple and perfect it is. My leg throbbed in pain and my ear was ringing. But I just kept staring whist my mum paced the room giving me a lecture of responsibility or trouble or something that I've probably heard before. But I just kept staring into the distance, I snapped out of it when my mum said something that caught my attention: 'And now, everyone is going to have to _lie_ to cover this whole thing up! Honestly, the lies never end!' I sunk down further into my chair. Everyone was going to lie _for me_. This lie has been the worst moment of my life, this lie has consumed my life for too long. I was glad when the bombs exploded, it meant that one lie has gone, but it's meant that many people were injured, Penny and Toby died, and then Bex got kidnapped. All because of me. All because of the lie that got away.

 **The End**


End file.
